Unlikely Marriage
by Lauralarios234
Summary: It was the most ridiculous BILL ever; it brought an uproar in the wizarding world. No one saw it coming but with the second wizard war around the corner and their people decreasing by the minute, something must change. The ministry of Magic thought of every possible idea to save magic and only one seemed 'logical'. A test is taken by every wizard. . . a test to find their partners.
1. Cast

Her name is Aurora Potter; daughter of James and Lily Potter and twin sister to the famous Harry Potter. Much like her twin, Aurora has black hair and blue eyes but unlike her brother; Aurora is outgoing and doesn't take crap from anyone. She says what she wants and takes what she wants; making her brother's life difficult. She loves to joke around with the Weasly twins, especially when it comes to a certain potion professor. Although Aurora's life has been crazy since she and her brother stopped the Dark Lord when they were babies, things are about to get crazier.

It was the most ridiculous BILL ever; it brought an uproar in the wizarding world. No one saw it coming but with the second wizard war around the corner and their people decreasing by the minute, something must change. The ministry of Magic thought of every possible idea to save their magic and only one seemed 'logical'. A test is taken by every wizard. . . a test to solve the problem. Muggle-born wizards and purebloods are forced to be paired up in hope that they'll keep the race from dying out.

What will happened when a certain outgoing Potter and a sallow Snape are marriged off?What will happened when the Dark Lord awakes and each of them are forced to take sides? Can they live together without killing each other? Can they trust each other enough to survive this crazy world or will it be the end?

~ ~

Selena Gomez as

**A U R O R A P O T T E R **\-- the chosen one

Alan Rickman as

**S E V E R U S S N A P E** \--the man without a choice


	2. Chapter1

Chapter One: New year

Authur's Note:

Alright, let's begin with the boring stuff. First of all, this is my very first and probably only Harry Potter fanfiction. I REPEAT, this is my FIRST H.P Fanfiction, so please be a dear and go easy on me; very much appreciated! I do not promise that it will be very good nor will it be accurate. I am positive that I will have some mistakes so once again please go easy on me. I do in fact, LOVE Harry Potter but sadly, I am not very good at writing, so I stick with the easy ones; hint: Twilight. I am going out of my comfort zone and am writing this story. I do hope you guys at least sorta like it or enjoy my awful storytelling with this.

This story will be about Severus Snape and Aurora Potter (OC). Snape is a professor (obviously) and Aurora is a student. If you're not into that kind of things then I suggest you kindly look elsewhere. Also, I will not follow the original storyline.

~ ~

No one truly believed that it was an option, it was a ridiculous idea and yet it was approved. The second that it was certain; the daily prophet send word out. With bold black letters, the heading read; 'The Marriage Law Has Been Approved'. Once everyone read it, they were outrage. Why were they forcing such stupid thing to happen?The law itself was stupid and unfair so why was there a law taking away the freedom to love? It was one of the many questions unanswered and everyone wanted to know; who would support this law?

The Hogwarts expressed came to a slow stop, pulling sixteen-year-old Aurora Potter from her thoughts. With the Daily Prophet in her hands, she sighs. "This is fucken stupid. How dare the ministry do something so cruel," Aurora slammed the paper on the floor, glaring at it.

Right next to her Hermione-- bushy brown hair muggle-born witch, rolled her pretty brown eyes. "Rora, stop reading that. You're only getting yourself angier."

Aurora pulled her long black hair, "but 'mione, that's utter bullshi--"

Hermione shoot her a glare, "language," she scolded Aurora.

Aurora rolled her bright green eyes, "damn language. Damn the fucken ministry. This affected the both of you more than me."

Hermione raised her eyesbrow, telling Aurora to continue. "It doesn't say anything about half-blood, only about purebloods and muggle-born. Hint, you're the muggle-born and I'm the half-blood. It affects you more than me."

Hermione got up from her seat as she stared at Aurora's beautiful green eyes and sighs, "this affects us all, but we can't do anything about it. It's been approved. What's done is done."

Aurora angrily pushed back her long wavy black hair, " I wish I can shove the law up their ars--" Hermione's glare stopped Aurora from finishing her sentence, so instead she shook her head and followed Hermione out the booth.

As Hermione and Aurora came out of the train, Aurora quickly set out to look for her twin brother Harry Potter. Hermione stopped him with their other friend, Ron Weasley. Ron had his family signature hair; bright red hair, but though he's tall, he's a stocky build-- unlike his twin brothers Fred and George; which were both tall and lanky.

Upon seeing his beautiful sister, Harry smiled. Although he was with her for most of the ride, he sighed in relief whenever he sees her. However, his smile dissappears once he sees the frown on her face. "What's wrong, Rora?" he asked, his face showing concern.

Aurora sighed, "it's the stupid law."

Harry jaw locked, of course he knew what she's talking about. Everyone from the wizarding world knew about the new law that came out last night. And of course, he was extremely worried for his sister sake. He didn't want anyone to marrige her, she was so young. Their parent's wouldn't want her to be forced to marriage some stranger or worse, one of her enemies.

Harry went to hug her, "it'll be okay." Harry whispered hugging her tight.

Aurura snorted, "that's a lie but I'll take it."

A loud clap broke them apart, Aurora groaned seeing Draco Malfoy-- a snobby rich pureblood wizard with his two follwers. "Aww look, the parentless twins are hugging. Afraid you're going to lose your sorry excuse of a brothe--" the person didn't finish his sentence because the next second, Aurora had her wand pointing towards his face.

Her bright green eyes turned cold as she glared at the white-blonde hair teenager. "If you finish the sentence, you're going to get your face blown up, Malfoy." Aurora threathen him, her voice held only truth. Ever since the beginning, the Potters and Malfoy weren't friends. Draco would always pick on Harry and Ron and there goes Aurora beating up or hexing Draco for bullying them.

Draco didn't say anything as his eyes widen in fear when Aurora touched his cheek, "leave." Without saying anything Draco and his two goonies left the twins alone. Aurora and the others watched as Draco partically ran away from her, "it's a good thing you're my twin and not my enemy." Harry commented, smiling down at her.

~ ~

It was the same as last year and the year before that, after the sorting (Ravenclaw got twenty new students, more than any of the other houses), Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and the great all quieted down. "A new year lies ahead for us and we have new professors joining our table. Professor Umbridge is going to be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts and Professor Hagrid, our former gatekeeper has taken over Care for Magical creatures. Give them a warm welcome."

The Gryffindor table started clapping midly enthusiastic as Hagrid slowly raised his wine cup. However none of their claps can beat Aurora's whistling. Hagrid gives her a bashful smile as she continues to whistle for her good friend, "alright, alright Ms. Potter you can stop now." Aurora winks at the headmaster and he gently smiles at her.

Headmaster Dumbledore's usual cheerful tone turned downwards as he looks at his students with regret, "now a minster of the Marriage reinforcement Department will be visiting us tomorrow."

Some students started mumbling amgonst themselves while Harry grabbed his sister's hand underneath the table; his hand trembling from the anger he was feeling inside. It wasn't only him but everyone else who had young sisters of the age of fifteen. The whispers quickly stops after Headmaster Dumbledore raised his hand up, "this new law effects us all."

Aurora scoffs at his comment, she was so angry at this new and 'rightful' law. She couldn't stop thinking about how it'll destroy so many young ladies, killing their dreams of marriging out of love. "Every wizard and witch without offical marriage licence starting from the age of fifteen and up will be taking a personlity test." Dumbledore pauses for a second before sighing. "Including the professors."

And that's when all hell broke loose in the main hall, students all began shouting questions after question. Some even started to cry after hearing the news; how could a teacher be married to a student? Students getting up from their seat, glaring, and screaming at the headmaster; all of them demanding answers.

While everything was happening, Aurora moved her eyes from Dumbledore to the Professor of Potion. She couldn't help but look at him, wondering who he'll be paired up since he isn't married. Expecting him to be paying attention to the headmaster, Aurora was suprised too see the greasy black hair, long nose Potion Master looking straight at her. Aurora tilts her head sideways and gives him a teasing smile, 'hello' she mouthed, fulling knowing that it'll irritated him. And as she expected, Professor Snape rolled his eyes and looked away from her only causing her to chuckle.

"QUIET!" Headmaster shouted and in an instance the room went silent.

A few moments later, Headmaster sighed. "I understand you're all worried--"

A red headed Slytherin stood up, she glared at him. "Worried?! More like disguested. How dare the ministry force us, purebloods to mix our blood with mudblood!"

Aurora quickly turned around and glared at the red head, "shut the hell up, Beverly. It's not like anyone wants to be married to you."

Beverly glared back at Aurora, "and who wants to be married to an orphanage."

Her comment didn't affect Aurora like Beverly wanted, instead Aurora rolled her eyes before smirking. "I rather be married to some orphanage than being married to a harlot that doesn't know what it means to closer her damn legs."

Beverly was about to take out her wand but Dumbledore's shout prevented her from so, "Ms. Johnson don't you dare pull out your wand!" Beverly's whole body shook with anger as she held onto her wand, glaring at Aurora. "You seem tired. You should leave first, Ms. Johnson."

Beverly left the main hall all while throwing daggers at Aurora. Once she was out of her sight, Aurora turned back to the Headmaster, only to see him looking at her disappointedly. Her prevoius smirked died down and she looks away from him. Yet she caughts Professor Snape eyes but she doesn't do anything to irritate him.

After a while, Dumbledore begins his speech again. "This law is truly insane but it's also neccessary. Our rae is dying out and the ministry had issued this law to stop it from happening. The test will be taken early tomorrow and if matched are found, they'll be announced the day after." Although Dumbledore's voice was calm there was an undeniably angry undertone.

"Enough of that, please enjoy your meal," Headmaster said as the tables were suddenly feiled with delicious food. He then sits back down and started discussing something with professor McGonagall who looked just as unsettled as most students did.

"Do you guys really think they'll marry us of to the professors?" Neville Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor asked, also looking worried.

"I believe so," Ron said taking a huge chunk off his chicken. Aurora turned sideways and shook her head at his table manners.

"So what if they do, if it keeps our race from dying, it can't be that bad." Another Gryffindor said, taking a look around the table.

Aurora scoffed, "if it takes away our freedom to say or do anything then no, it's actually horrible."

A child with dark brown green hair, turned to Aurora and the others, "my dad works for the department," he looks around before leaning forwards; almost as if what's he was about to say was a secret. "In the law it says that you have to have sex once a week!"

Aurora felts her brother tensed up as the girls gasped, "that's a lie." She held his hand trying to comfort him but she wasn't doing so well herself.

The boy shook his head furiously, however instead of answering a George joined in on the conversation with a smirk, "how well do you reckon they'll make sure that enough people get pregnant and give birth to more wizards."

Fred turns to Aurora with a flirtous smirk, "Rora, I'm a pureblood. Why don't be get married."

Once he finished his sentence, George smacked the back of his head. "You idiot, she's going to marry me." He then turns to Aurora with one of his flirtious smirk, "isn't that right, love."

In a second, a piece of ham covered his face and as it fell down, George glared at Harry-- the curpit who threw it in the first place. "No one is marrying her," his fist had tightened in thinking of his little sister (by twelve minutes) marrying someone who she didn't love or was much older than her. "And besides I heard it only for muggle-born and purebloods. Aurora and I are half-bloods."

Angelica, another fellow Gryffindor and one of the Weasley twin's best friend shook her head, "sorry, Harry. Like Dumbledore said, it affects everyone who is above the legal age to marry. If you're not married then there's a possibility for you to get paired up."

A heavy silence fell upon the table of teenagers, Harry tighened his hold on his sister's hand while looking down at his plate. The others silently pity the boy and his sister, the two of them have gone threw so much and now there's a chance for them to be separated.

"Holy shit," Aurora suddenly whispered, her eyes wide. Everyone turned to her, curious to what she has to say now. A small laugh escaped her lips, "there's a chance that Professor Snape will marry someone."

It took everyone a moment to registered what she said and when it finally settle in, they brusted out in laughing. "That poor soul."

Aurora shook her head with a small teasing smile, "I don't know. I'm pretty sure Snape is all unicorn and rainbow underneath all that black robe." They all turned to Professor Snape-- who was busy with the other Professor not knowing that the children were talking about him. Everyone turned back to each other before laughing, "Oh Merlin, I can't imagine what it'll be married to him," Fred said shriving from the thought.

Aurora wiped away a tear from the corner of her eyes, "it's a good then you're a male, Freddy boy because I truly believe you and him make a cute couple."

Fred stopped laughing and glared at her before throwing her a piece of buisic, she moved out of the way and smirked at him. "Aahh, you missed," she said winking at him. Fred rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

For the remaining of the dinner Aurora, George, and other students started to ship the Professors with students, even Hermione had a go with it. And although some of her suggestions were very logical and practical; Aurora started betting on them. When Fred proposed Ron to marry Professor McGonagall, Aurora laughed so hard that she accidentally knocked over her cup, spilling her drink over the table. But she laughed louder when Ron proposed for Fred to marry Professor Snape, but she almost fell from her seat when Fred said he wasn't into tall and moody bat loving men.

Throughout the dinner, Aurora wasn't aware that her beautiful laughter had caught a certain Professor's attention. He would never admit it to anyone or to himself, but he liked to listen to her laughing. It wasn't like her mothers but it was similar yet her laughter caused tinny little butterly to dance in the pit of stomach. He confused him to why he would feel this way towards her, he had never thought of her in any other way than Jame's daughter; she was much like her father and that was one of the reason why he didn't like her. So why had her laugh caused a new change within?


	3. Chapter2

Chapter Two: the test and the law

The next morning Aurora and the other Gryffindors received their timetables from Profesor McGonagall who wished every student a happy new school year, but she also stared at the Potter twins with a sad expression; she knew that there's a possibility that one of them is going to be forced to marry someone they didn't love. "The marriage test will be taken in the first four hours, please try to follow the rules." Professor McGonagall says looking at the Weasley twin and they smiled innocently at her.

Aurora groaned loudly, "this is bullshitting, why are they forcing us?"

Professor McGonagall looks down at the young witch there's was a small trace of pity behind her stern expression, "Ms. Potter first of all, please watch your language and second of all, as Headmaster Dumbledore said it's the law and we must aby by it."

Aurora snickered then smirk, "Professor when have I ever follow the rules?"

The Weasley twins laughed and Fred turns to them, "that's true. I won't be surprised if you refused to marry your chosen partner."

Professor McGonagall shook her head, "either you get married or lose your wand." The Weasley twin stopped laughing and looks down while Aurora bite her tongue, in her mind she continue to curse the Ministry and their stupid law. The Law states that if the person chosen does not want to get married then they have another option; break their wand and become a muggle (an individual without magic).

Seeing the students expression different emotions but mostly anger, Professor McGonagall sighed. "It'll be okay. This test was designed to match your perfect partner."

Aurora looks up at her favorite Professor, "the way I see it Professor, the ministry doesn't have anything better to do than to play match maker. Instead they should be out there looking for Vol--"

Professor McGonagall cut her off, "Aurora." Listening to her hard tone, Aurora quickly shut up her mouth, his name was forbidden to say;of course she knew, but it didn't stop her from saying it anyways. He-who-should-not-be-name is alive and was trying to kill her and her twin, so why can't she say it?

With another stern look Professor McGonagall left the table and continue to pass out the timetables to the other student. Aurora didn't say anything else as she roughly took a bit from a toast. Next to her, Hermione sighed. "You shouldn't say his name for causally, Rora."

Aurora rolled her eyes, "he killed my parents and now is trying to kill my brother and me, I don't see why I can't say his name."

The whole table went quiet as they stared at her, Aurora was the type of girl that wasn't afraid to say the truth and sometimes she was too blunt for her own good. But she did have a vaild point, He-who-should-not-be-name did personally kill her parents and is now going ofter the Potter twins, so maybe just maybe she did have all the right to say his name without fear.

But although he is trying to kill them, no one really believes that he's back. Two years ago, Harry Potter saw him coming back to life and was about to lose his life but was lucky enough to survive but sadly that was the same year Cedric Diggory was killed by He-who-should-not-be-name. Although Cedric was in another house, he was friends with the young witch, Aurora. They first meet when Aurora was in the library one night studying for her N.E.W.T and thats when Cedric saw her strugging and decided to help her and ever since then, Cedric helped Aurora whenever she needed it. But when Harry came back with Cedric's lifeless body, it was Aurora who suffered the most.

"Hopefully this law does work out and after a year or so, everyone can get a divorced," Aurora grumply said, resting her head on her brother's should. Harry gently caressed her cheek as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What's a divorced?" Fred asked, looking at the twins. Aurora eye's opened the second he finished his sentence. At first she believed that he was playing around but his sincered confused expression say otherwise.

"You're messing with me," she said, noting really believing that he didn't know. When he shook his head, Aurora turn to her brother who looks as shocked as she, then Aurora turns to Hermione, but when she sighed Aurora knew that her friend was about to explain to her.

"Wizard marriaged are different from Muggles marriages, Rora. Although Muggles can get divorced--" Hermonine looks at Fred, "it when you can legally be leave your sprout and not be married to them anyone." She turned to Aurora, "Wizard marriages cannot... well it's more like it's highly impossible. Once a wizard and a witch are married they are bound together, which makes it impossible for them to leave their partners. Too unbound them envolves a very powerful spell that takes months too complete, some wizards find it unnecassry so they don't divorced so they stay together. And even if you do, there will always be a part of you longing to be in the presence of your sprout. No matter how much you try, you'll always be connected to them in one way."

Aurora sighs, "I don't know why I'm surprised. Wizards are still living in the medieval times."

Harry chuckles and looks down at her, "just be glad that there's is a way to get divorce." Aurora nodded but didn't say anything as she and the others stood up when it was time for them to take the test.

~ ~

In Aurora's opionion the test was rather ridiculous, there were some questions that she didn't understand why she had to answer. For example, one of the question asked what would she prefer to do on her day off. Another asked what was her favorite author and her favorite subject in school. But there were some odd questions like, what do you think about werewolf babies? Of course, Aurora doesn't have anything against werewolf, one of her uncles (Lupin) was a werewolf and she knew that not all werewolves were evil.

After the massive stack of paper and four hours later, Aurora and the others were finally finished. Aurora gave her paperwork to the minister and walked out the classroom with her twin and their friends behind. They were greeted by Professor McGonagall, "go to your next class and if your Professor is not present than I suggest you either take the time to study or read your textbook."

Aurora and the others nodded and walked towards their first class; Potion. However when they turn the corner, Aurora turned to the others, "I'll be back."

Hermione stopped the young witch, "your coming with us."

Aurora rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away, "I'll be there, I just forgot my book in my room. And besides, he's probably won't notice that I'm not there, he'll think that I'm still taking the test."

Ron snorted, "it's rather hard not to notice you."

Harry turn to his best friend with an eyebrow raised, "what are you trying to say?"

Ron turned red when the girls look at him, waiting for his explaination. "W-well, I mean, it's um, I'm just saying that Aurora always makes herself noticable."

Aurora smiles at him, "well you got that right, but anways, I'll see you guys later." And with that Aurora left her brother and friends, heading towards the Gryffindor chambers.

Twenty minutes later, Aurora was standing in front of her Potion's classroom. With a heavy sighed, she enters and quietly enters the room. Aurora moves to her seat which was right next to her brother, she looks up and although Professor Snape had his back towards her, she kew that he heard her come in. Again she sighs as she knew what was going to happen, it was the same old routinue and it was about to start now.

"Potter," his tone had never changed in these six years she had known him, so she learned not to cringe at the coldness in his tone even though it was colder towards her than the other student and her brother.

Somewho whenever he turned around, Aurora thought he looked elegant. His expression was one she was used too; his eyes narrowed at her, ready to say the same words. "You're late."

Instead of shrinking into her chair or looking down in embarrassed, the corner of Aurora's lips turned upwards in a teasing smirk. "But my dear Professor, I am only coming back from taking that awful test, which must I remind you is very important so I had too--"

Professor Snape cut her off with a scoff, "when have you even taken anything serious?"

Right next to her, she felt her brother stiffen while the others snickered at her, perfectly knowing that this was going to be a full out battle between the two of them; it usually was whenever they got into an argument. Knowing how this well end for them, Hermione and the other Gryffindors just sighed; they were going to lose more point. . . again.

Seeing the tiny glare on Aurora's face, "Rora," Hermione warned her with a hiss, but she and the others new that there was no stoping Aurora from fighting with Snape; there hasn't been a day where the two of them do not agrue. Professor Snape and Aurora Potter's argument were legendary among the sudent and the staff of Hogwarts School. Her Godfather, Sirius Black has even heard some of their agruments and he's not a student or a staff member; heck he's an out law.

Professor Snape crossed his arms, "what punishment should I give you today?" The room went silent, this was nothing new for them but no one dared to interrupt in fear that they'll end up getting the punishment instead.

Aurora's smirk widen as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair, "well I don't know about you but I'm starting to get bored of my usual punishment. How about something new?" Harry shook his head with a little smile on his face, he adored Aurora a lot and admire her fearless and brave behavior; he found it very freshing and a little worriedsome.

Professor Snape didn't say anything but stare down at the young witch. To everyone else they were worried about what he'll come up with. Usually Professor Snape would take away at least 200 points for her witty comments and giving her a week's worth of extra homework, then send her off to Professor McGonagall's office with a letter stating that he couldn't stand to see Aurora more than necessary.

Suddenly something happened that shocked everyone, well more like it disturbed them. Professor Snape usual frown turned into a creepy smirk, which threw Aurora out of her game. She loved to test his patience, call her crazy or whatever but she secretly enjoyed their little arguments. But seeing him smirking, Aurora felt a little scared; perhaps she shouldn't have pushed him too much. "Two weeks of extra homework and one week detention with me."

Aurora didn't blink nor said anything, she stared directly into his dark eyes; strangly Aurora could see hatred and even pain in his eyes and couldn't help but wonder what sort of life did he live. Perhaps his life turned him into a cold hearted bastard, she thought.

She blinked twice before lightly laughing, "and here I believed that you didn't want to see me more than necessary," she replied sarcastically.

Professory Snape glared down at her and with a colder tone, "your detention starts today after dinner."

As he turned around and walked towards his table, Aurora stuck out her tongue at him but sweetly smiled at him when he turned to her with a suspious look. He rolled his eyes at her and then looks down, starting to grade his students works. Aurora sighed and put down her head on table, "I should really learn to keep my mouth shut." she mumbles while Harry and Ron quietly laughs while Hermione sighed.

~ ~

After her Potion class the day for Aurora went by fast, most of the Professor started with welcoming them to a new school while explaining how the new Marriage Law might influence their school year. Especially Professor Flitwick, who was the head of Ravenclaw house, put emphasis on the matter. "While in the past there has always been a rule that a pregnant student will be expelled, however this year with the new Law, Hogwards has been forced to drop that rule."

Aurora interrupted him with a sarcastic reply, "might as well drop every other rule."

Professor Flitwick sighed and turn to Aurora, "I understand your upset, Ms. Potter but we do not have a say in this either." Aurora rolled her eyes but did not say anything. Seeing that she wasn't going to respond, he turned to the other while waving his hand; cleaning up the mess the first year had done. "It's a good then we have Madame Pomfrey, she send her entire summer learning about pregnancy."

There was a heavy silence in the classroom, while some were reading their textbook and the others were listening to the Professor. A strawbery blonde didn't bother to raised her hand, "what about the students that are forced to marry the Professors, where are they going to stay?"

Professor Flitwick sighed looking tired, "they will live in the chambers of their sprouts and will continue to teach as normal." His honest reply did not make anyone more happier, especially the girls.

A shy Hufflepuff slowly raised her hand, "yes Ms. Larance." She briefly looks down before looking back up, "is it true that the law says that you have to sex once a week?"

There were whispers amongst the students and after a long silence, Professor Flitwick sighed looking at them with a sad look, "that's correct, Ms. Larance" Much like him, the Professors wanted to keep this from the students in hopes they won't rebel.

A Slyternin girl with raven hair stood up, looking angry. "and there isn't something we can do?" she asked, glaring at the poor Professor.

Professor Flitwick looks down and then looks up at them with a regretful expression, "either obey the law or turn in your wand."

Aurora looks down and clenched her fist, she was trmebling from all the anger bioling in side of her. She couldn't believe it was actually happening, but what could she do? There was so many questions storming in her mind but it all died down once she felt a soft touch on her hand. Looking at her hand, she saw her brother twitching their fingers together; he gave her a gentle squeeze trying to calm her down. Aurora look up and her twin was staring down at her, looking at his sad smile she knew that he wasn't worried about himself, but more for her. He has always been a mother hen when it came to her. She returned the squeeze back, "we'll be okay," she whisperd to him. Harry nodded at her yet he didn't look away from her; he couldn't describe the pain he was feeling inside. There was a chance that tomorrow she will be married off to someone she doesn't love and will be forced to have sex with them. At that moment, Harry truly hoped that if she was picked and her partner was someone like Draco or worse; he selfishly wished that she would turn in her wand.


	4. Chapter3

Chapter Three: detention and the choice

There was only a small amount of people, Aurora Potter cared about; The Weasley family, her uncle Remus Lupin, her Godfather Sirius Black, her best friend Hermione Granger, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and of course her twin; but other than that she didn't care about anyone else. She especially did not care what others thought of her, for all she cared they can shove their opinions far up their asses. But there was one person that for some reason had always stucked in the back of her head, his cruel comments would often bring her down though she did not show it, she was really good at hiding her emotions; far too good.

Aurora Potter disliked coming to the Potions classroom, it wasn't because of Professor Snape; well he was a part of it, but it was mostly because the classroom took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder there than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jar all around the walls. But that didn't matter right now as Aurora pushed the heavy door opened and saw Professor Snape standing in front of the blackboad. "You're late," his cold voice echoed throughout the classroom.

Aurora rolled her eyes and put down her bag on one of the tables, "just be thankful that I came," she said grumpy. She was in a bad mood, she would have been here earlier but the Weasley twins pulled a nasty prank on her.

Turning around, Professor Snape almost dropped the chalk marker when he saw Aurora's bright blue hair. "What happened?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her.

Aurora groaned, "Weasley." Professor Snape nodded his head, she didn't have to say any more. He knew that Aurora and the Weasley twin had a pranking war going on right now and it seemed that they got her good this time.

There was a small silent as Aurora walked over to Professor Snape, "so how long do you think it'll last?" she asked touching her hair. She didn't mind the color but it was to neon for her liking.

Snape looked down at her hair, "if they were smart enough to use red dragon lizard's silva, which I doubt, it should ware off in about four days."

Aurora closed her eyes and took two deep breathes, "I'm so shaving off their damn hair." Snape didn't reply, he took this small moment to stare at her and he notice that the bright colors made her fair skin look smooth and untouchable. When she opened her eyes and stared at him, Snape notice tiny gold spark in them. He wondered if they always had it and if yes, then why was he barely notice it now. "Yes?" she asked wondering why he was intensely staring at her.

Clearing his throat, "go clean the supply room then you could leave."

Aurora sighed and pushed back her bright blue hair, "and here I thought I was going to do homework," she mumble moving away from him.

After an hour and a half, Snape was suspicious as to why Aurora hadn't made any sound or a single complaint. So he decided to check up on Aurora and make sure she hasn't broken anything, but he was surprised to see her actually cleaning the supply room. She was sitting on the floor, her brows together in concentration and her tongue sticking out as she was cleaning the tubes.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly asked, startling Aurora.

She looked up and Snape notice there was a black smudge on the corner of her cheek, "cleaning," she deadpan.

Snape sighed, "well that obvious but why are you on the floor?"

Aurora shrugged, "the floor is comfortable."

Snape looks at her before shaking his head, he shouldn't really be surprised by her words or action. Early on he discovered that Aurora Potter was truly something else. "Are you finished?"

Aurora looks around, "well I wasn't sitting here for a hour just cleaning these tubes."

Snape held back his snarky comment, instead, he looks around his supply room and once again he was genuinely surprised to see it was clean; no it was perfect. Everything was clean and reorganized, "if I do say so myself, I did a pretty damn good job."

Snape turned to Aurora and she was staring up at him with a smirk. "You can leave," he said before turning around and Aurora frowned. Don't get her wrong, she loves messing with Snape and she got used to his cold attitude, but there were times when she really didn't like when he was cruel to her. At times she wanted to question him and his behavior towards her, yes she knew it was because her father used to bully him but that doesn't mean that he should take it out on her. But at last, she doesn't say anything and continues to bicker with him.

With a sigh, Aurora got up and placed the tubes in their spot. She went out of the room and notice that Snape wasn't anywhere to be seen. Aurora didn't say anything as she picked up her bag and left the room.

~ ~

The following morning everyone heard that the test results would be read during dinner time and let's just say that everyone was on edge. Harry and Aurora were both running down the halls of Hogwarts, somehow both of them over slept and now they were late. The twins skids around a corner and push through the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The whole class looks around at the Potter twins as they came staggering in, Aurora moved her bright hair away from her face. "S-sorry Professor," she said in between breaths as she tried to keep calm.

Professor Umbridge stood in front of the class, wearing bright pink clothes and her wand in sight, she smiles; a toad-like at them. "Hmm, let's see, ten points from Gryffindor for coming in late." Harry frowns and Aurora rolled her eyes but sits down next to their friends.

"Now, as I was saying before Mr. and Ms. Potter interrupted with their antics, your Defense Against the Dark Arts education has been rather fragmented and disjointed in your past classes, hasn't it?" There was a small paused before she continue, "know now that this is about to be rectified."

"Then you can leave," Aurora mumbles underneath her breath and hissed in pain when Hermione nudged her side.

"Shut it," Hermione warned not taking her eyes off the Professor. Aurora rolled her eyes and continues to rub her side.

Professor Umbridge continue on and waves her wand at the blackboard and words are written down on it, "I will be following a pre-approved Ministry--"

Aurora snickered, "there goes our education." The Gryffindors groaned, knowing that she was about to make them lose more points.

Professor Umbridge slowly walks towards her, "Ms. Potter I have heard of your reputation and must I say, I. Will. Not. Allow. It. Here. So you better keep your clever comments to yourself or else, you'll be spending every night with me."

Aurora looked staright to her eyes, not backing down from Umbridge's stare. Her lips curved into a half smile, half smirk. "Sorry Professor but my detention hours are currently filled by Professor Snape."

Professor Umbridge lips are in a thin line as she stares at Aurora, "50 points from Gryffindor." Her house mates all groaned loudly while the Slytherin snickered at her.

Professor Umbridge walked away from Aurora "I hate her," Aurora whispered to her friends and brother, which they hummed in agreement. The lecture carried on as if nothing happened between the two females and throughout the lecture, Professor Umbridge ignored the young witch icy glares.

~ ~

Everyone was feeling anxious about dinner that night, Aurora even mentions that she wasn't going until Hermione reminded her that if she didn't go she'll be punished by the Ministry of Magic and not by the school. At first they all ate, involving each other in conversation trying to forget that in a matter of minutes, some of them are going to be married off. Throughout dinner, Aurora's stomach felt like it was twisted in complicated knots yet she didn't show it, she would rather show that she didn't care rather than show her fear.

When Headmaster Dumbledore finally stood up, everyone was deadly quiet. The food disappeared from the plates, leaving the tables empty. "Yesterday morning Mr. Carmen Johnson took your test and he is here to announce who has been lucky enough to be matched," Aurora rolled her eyes and pretended to vomitt, the Weasley twins, Ron, Harry and some other Gryffindors smiled and laughed at her; even times like this she took the liberty to make everyone laugh.

The short and chubby man from yesterday climbed the few stairs and turn to Dumbledore with a nod, "Thank you, Headmaster."

Mr. Johnson turned to the students, "there has been thirty matches found. If you are matched please stand up and walk to the front of the room."

Aurora leans her head against her brother's shoulder and whispers in his ear, "what would happen if his parchment caugh on fire? Does that mean no one gets married?"

Harry snorts, "I doubt it, I'm pretty sure he has a backup and a back up for his back up."

Aurora clicked her tongue, "damn and here I thought of praticing my aim." Harry didn't reply but he laughed at his sister's comment.

Mr. Johnson called about eight names, luckily for them they were all students but unfortunately, there was more Slytherin than anything else. Aurora stayed quiet as she watched her fellow classmate stood up and walked towards the front, shaking the hands of their future sprouts. She was suprised and saddened to see some familar faces; like Charlotte Goodwin-- she was a sweet Hufflepuff. Aurora liked how calm and collected she was but sadly for her she was matched with a Slytherin-- Henry Thompson. Aurora didn't like Henry he was one of Draco's followers.

About ten minutes later, there were all twenty-eight matches; Aurora sighed hoping that Mr. Johnson would just call out the last couple and get over with it. However, before he said the last two names, he looked up at the teacher's table with wide eyes before looking over at the Gryffindor's table. Aurora was confused, she could have swore that he made eye contact with her, but she must be mistaken.

"P-professor Severus Snape," a gasp went through the room. Even Snape looked surprised, he slowly walked by the other teachers and joined the students at the bottom.

"Holy shit, Snape got a match," Fred and George whispered/yelled. Aurora kept her eyes on her Potion Professor, she could see how tensed he was; probably wondering who was the unlucky girl to marry him.

Mr. Johnson took a deep breath before looking over at the Gryffindor's table, his regretful expression didn't sit well with Aurora. "Fuck he's looking over here," someone said but Aurora didn't pay attention to them. She felt Harry completely tensed up and his breathing picked up, Aurora held his trembling hand as they were waiting for their Professor's future wife name to be called.

Mr. Johnson didn't have to finish saying her name because the moment he said her first name, everyone quickly turned to her and not even the Slytherin were laughing. "A-Aurora Potter."

It was as if someone punched her chest and all of the air left her lungs, she couldn't believe it. Aurora didn't say anything, she kept her eyes on Professor Snape's eyes; she saw the shock registered on his face before he could hide it. She was matched with her Potion's Professor, someone she always argued with, someone she even disliked, how in the world is she going to survive this?

Before she could rise from her seat, Harry stood up, his yell was like a booming bark, it made everyone jump like a scared rabbit. "DUMBLEDORE YOU CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

Harry was starting at make his way towards the front but the twin quickly stopped him. He tried to get away from their hold, "SHE CAN'T BE MARRIED TO HIM!!" Harry glared at Snape, but wasn't looking back at him but at Aurora who looked like she got punched on her face.

The entire room was deadly still, Hermione covered her mouth, silently staring at Aurora with a sad look.

"Harry sit down," Dumbledore said carefully, but no one could miss the anger and sadnesses in his voice. He has been sitting there the entire time with his lips forming a thin line and his mind racing with a way to protected his students, but his mind stopped once he heard the young Potter's name being called.

"Aurora Potter," Mr. Johnson called out again, looking at the Gryffindor's table.

Aurora stood up with a face as pale as a sheet but before she walked to the front, she turned to her brother. With trembling hands, she touched his cheek. Harry looked at his sister with teary eyes, "p-please don't go," he whispered, only the three of them heard him.

Aurora gave him a shaky smile, "I'll be fine." She then looks up at the twin, "don't let him go." Fred and George nodded their head and forcefully pulled Harry with them, feeling angry and sad as they watched one of their best friends walk away.

Walking away from her brother and leaving him as he silently shed tears was one of the hardest things Aurora had to do, but walking up towards the front of the room and not running away was most of the painful thing she has ever done. Everyone watched the young girl like a hawk and Aurora didn't give them the satisfaction to see her tears. So she took a deep breath and mentally calming herself down, reminding herself that there were worse things than marrying your Professor.

Once Aurora stood in front of Snape, she held out her hand for him to shake. It took Snape a moment to shake her hand, his dark eyes staring at her intensely; his face void of any emotions but his eyes; they showed anger, sadness, regret, and pity. Taking her hand away from his, Aurora went to stand next to him. She caught her brother's eyes, his expression broke her heart even more. She never wanted too see that expression ever again.

Clearing his throat, "Thirty matches stand before me," his voice eoched throughout the hall. "Although you may not believe it, you all show great compatibility with both your characters and powers." Mr. Johnson looked at each individual, lingering his eyes on Snape and Aurora.

"I understand that some of you do not want this and if so, you can choose to walk away from this marriage but you are no longer permitted to practice magic." Again his eyes lingered on Aurora, you couldn't blame him. Everyone even those who were chosen kept glacing at Aurora and Snape, expecting her to walk away from this.

Mr. Johnson turned away from the couple and turned his attention to the first couple, asking them if they wanted to proceed with the marriage. So far everyone accepted but when it was the shy Charlotte Goodwin's turn, she closed her eyes for a second before opening them with a determine look. "I wouldn't let you take away my freedom to love," and with that she gave her wand to Mr. Johnson before walking walking away.

There were seven more who decline and there was a Slytherin who broke her wand in half before storming out of the room. Finally the moment everyone was waiting for, it was Snape and Aurora's turn to be asked. "Professor Severus Snape, do you wish to proceed with this marriage?"

Snape didn't turn to look at Aurora, he kept his head forward and he answered with his usual cold manner, "yes." Again a gasp went through the room. No one but Dumbledore saw his fist turning white underneath his robe.

Mr. Johnson looked surprised for a second before turning to Aurora, his face clearly showed his sorry he felt and Aurora mentally scoffed; she didn't want his pity nor anyone else. "Aurora Potter, do you wish to proceed with this marriage or you may turn in your wand." Everyone went silent and no one took a breath as their eyes were on her.

Although Aurora had more time to think about this since she was the last one but she could still feel the panic and anger rising up in her chest. However before she made up her mind, she turned to her brother. As expected, hard watery eyes staring at her anxiously waiting for her answer. She closed her eyes and let her mind wandered back to the times they shared.

She recalled every first time she and Harry discovered that they had magic and their parents were wizards and witches. She remembered how nervous she was as she walked with Harry down at the train station and how happy and relieved she felt when she saw the Weasley. She recalled the memory of meeting Hermione and the time they saved her from the giant. She remember her first mischief with the Weasley twins, somehow they were able to send a toilet seat to Ginny and she felt sorry for the boys when they received the letter of Momma Weasley screaming at them. Her mind went back to the first game of Quidditch, she smiled as she remembered when Harry caught the snitched and won the game.

Aurora's mind also went back to those dark memories. Discovering the truth behind her parent's death, almost dying at the hands of Professor Quirrell, running for her life when huge dogs and spiders were chasing her and her brother, going back in time to save Sirius and Rumus Lupin's life, finding out that the Dark Lord was alive and ready to end her and her brother's life. Even with all the bad things that had happened since she became a witch, the good out weight the bad. And Aurora realized something important. If she never became a witch she would have never met her amazing friends or learned that there was more to life than living underneath a stairwell. She loved being a witch and will continue to be a witch even if it meant that she had to married her Professor.

Slowly opening her eyes, the first person she saw was her brother. Seeing her determined expression, Harry felt his heart dropped. "Sorry," she mouthed to him. Harry nodded his head but looked away from her. Although he should be happy that she wasn't going to leave and she was going to stay with him, he felt angry that in order for her to continue to be with him, she was forced to be with someone.

Aurora turned to Mr. Johnson, much like everyone else he was patiently waiting for her to reply. However, instead of telling him her answer, she turned to Snape who found the front door more important and with a coy smirk on her face, she said six words that no one ever expected her to ever say to Snape. Snape and everyone else knew that Aurora changed their lives forever.

"Till death do us part, hubby."


	5. Chapter4

Chapter four: brotherly love and the rules

The moment that dinner was over, Dumbledore called out to Aurora. Everyone had their eyes on the girl as she walked up the teacher's table, she ignored Snape as she passed him but it wasn't like he was watching her. It seemed that his empty plate was more interesting than anything else. Dumbledore held out to her and she gladly took it, afraid that she'll make a fool out of herself.

Dumbledore and Aurora both left the Great Hall with neither of them talking as they walked to his office. To Aurora, the walk felt like it took years just to get there but it was only about six minutes. Entering the Headmaster's office, aurora couldn't help her but look around. One thing was certain; of all the teacher's office Aurora has visited-- which were many due to her having quite a lot of detentions with every other teacher, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby tainted wizard's hat-- the Sorting shat.

"Aurora," Dumbledore's calming voice brought Aurora to turn her attention to him. He was standing in front of his desk looking at her with a calm expression yet his eyes betrayed the old man's true emotions.

Aurora shook her, stopping him from saying anything else, "I only have one question, Dumbledore and I hope you'll be very honest with me." There hasn't been many times that Dumbledore seen the young witch serious; most of the time she would sport a teasing smirk and her witty comments would always get her in trouble. Perhaps that was a reason Albus Dumbledore and many others came to admire her, even when things weren't going her way she refused to show her weakness; especially when facing death.

Aurora stared into the eyes of one of the few men she trusted with all her life, "do you trust him?" she asked after a tiny pause. The question lingered in the room for a moment as Dumbledore stared back at her trying to figure out the true meaning behind it. And after a couple of seconds, Dumbledore realized what she really wanted to say, 'can I trust him?'

Without wasting another second, Dumbledore nodded his head, "yes." His unfazed voice and the sincerity in his blue eyes gave Aurora the confident to go along with his marriage.

Aurora let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly nodded her head, "okay. Good. That's all I need to know."

Dumbledore truly felt bad for her and Snape, their lifes hasn't be easy but perhaps more like he was hoping that maybe the two of them could find some trust and understanding in their marriage and not try to kill each other before they even began anything.

"You don't have to go to detention tonight." Aurora opened her mouth to protest, she didn't want or need special treatment just because she was the only one marrying a Professor but Dumbledore raised his hand cutting her off. "You and I both know that it won't end well for either of you to see each other right now. I will let Professor Snape know that it's was my order for you to rest tonight."

Aurora sighed but nodded her head, "goodnight Dumbledore."

~ ~

Before entering the Gryffindor's common room, Aurora had to face the Fat Lady, which she didn't want too see fully knowing that the Fat Lady was going to tease Aurora. And as cue, "well, well, well, if it isn't the future Mrs. Snape. You know I was certain your arguments were more like you two are an old married couple. It seems that I was right, you two are meant to be together."

Aurora rolled her eyes, "can you just let me in!"

The Fat lady snickered, "just this once."

The portrait swung foward to reveal a round roll in the wall. Aurora walked through it and found herself in the familar Gryffindor common room-- a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board. There are many windows that look out onto the ground of the school, and a large fireplace dominates one wall. The mantle of the fireplace is adorned with a portrait of a lion and standing in front of it was Aurora's worried twin brother.

Turning around Harry's worried expression turned into a relief one has he saw her standing here, "Aurora," he whispered her name before rushing to her and attacking her in a giant hug.

The impact of the hug nearly had Aurora and Harry fall but Aurora was quick enough to hold the weight, "wooh there, twinny. I wasn't sentence to death row."

Harry scoffed, "it feels like it, though."

Aurora sighed, "I had to do--"

Harry pulled away from her. He grabbed hold of her shoulders, looked into her eyes, and he gently smiled at her, "A part of me is angry--" Auroa frown and looked away. She hoped that even if he didn't understand her reason, he would at least not be angry at her.

Harry shook his head at her, his smile did not waver as his fingers gently touched her chin and turned her face so she could look at him. "I am not angry at you, sis but at the ministry. I understand you why you did it, Rora. You did for me, you did it so that you won't leave me behind and for that I am thankful. Honestly I don't know if I could continue to do this without you by my side."

As much as she tried to hold it in, the tears started to fall down her face. Harry wiped away her tears, "it'll be okay, Aurora. We'll get through this together like we've always have. No matter what comes towards our way, whether it be the good or bad; we'll fight it as one."

She refused to look away from her brother's understanding and loving expression, even as her lips trembled and her dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears, "t-thank you."

Harry smile fell listening to his sister's trembling voice. Aurora wasn't one to cry, she only cried when it was too much for her to handle and this was a situation where anyone would cry from feeling to stressful. Without hesitantion, Harry pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tiny body, and resting his head in between her left shoulder. Holding her and making sure she knew that he wasn't going to leave her any time soon.

~ ~

Throughout the night, Aurora and Harry spent it in the common room. They both fell asleep in each other's arms as they laid on the couch. When morning came, the students stared at the twins with pity. It was bad enough that one of their favorite person was being forced into an unwanted marriage and it didn't make it any better knowing that she was going to be married off to a Professor. And to add any more bad luck it was Professor Snape, one of the meanest man in the world.

Hermione carefully shook the twins awake, Aurora groaned in annoyance and Harry slowly opened his eyes. "You two should wake up, it's almost time for breakfast," Hermione said in a soft voice, looking at Harry and Aurora's sleepy face.

Harry sighed but nodded his head, turning to his sister. He removed a piece of hair from her face, "sleepy beauty wake up," he shook her shoulders.

"Why can't it be friday?" she grumbled opening her bright forrest green eyes.

Harry smiled down at her, "two more days and you can sleep in."

Aurora lazily sat up and sighed, "can't wait."

Harry held out his hand to her and she grabbed it without a second thought. Pulling her off the couch, Harry leaned in and kissed her forehead, Aurora smiled at her brother's cute self. Looking up at him, "I meet you here in fifteen?"

Harry nodded his head, "see you in fifteen." The twins went the separate ways ingnorning everyone's pity stares.

The Potter twin entered the Great Hall, laughing and smiling. They weren't going to let their joyful mood be taken away by the marriage law or by everyone's stares . Aurora leaned towards her brother's side as they walked towards their table, "we're never going to be normal, huh?"

Harry shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bring her closer to him. "Nah, but then again who would want to be normal?"

Aurora looked up at him and matched his massive grin, "you are true, dear brother." Their laughter echoed throughout the hall, some wondered if the twins were mental because they were joking around as if the previous night didn't happened.

Harry and Aurora took their usual place at the table, sitting around their friends. Before Aurora digged in, she looked up at the teacher's table and saw Snape looking at her with his usual cold stare. An idea popped up in Aurora's mind, she smiled knowing that Snape wasn't going to like it, and if there one thing Aurora loved was to make Snape moody. Aurora gave him a flirtatious wink and laughed when he rolled his eyes and looked away from her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Aurora turned away from her soon to be husband, the Weasley twins were staring at her with their eyebrow raised and Fred was pointing his fork at her.

Aurora shrugged her shoulders with a smirk, "it's better than being bitter about this marriage. I did accept to be his wife." Aurora picked up a cookie and bit it.

There was a small paused before Ron turn to her with a curious look, "why did you agreed?"

Everyone from the table stopped and turned to her, some only glanced but were listening to their conversation. Aurora sighed and turned to them with a serious expression. "Look Voldemort--" they cringed at the Dark Lord's name, some looked away, "is out there, planning his next attack. I won't leave my brother defenseless."

Aurora's serious expression turned to her usual cheerfulself. "Besides, I like being a witch and I came to love everyone here. There's no place like Hogwarts," some awed and smiled as Aurora picked up her orange juice

Ruining the sweet moment, Fred and George snickered. "that's cute and all, but you're still going to bang Snape."

Aurora spilled out her drink, coughing while starting at Weasley twin with wide eyes. Harry quickly patted her back, trying to calm her down. "d-dude, the fuck."

The twins shrugged their shoulders innocently, "what it's true."

Aurora wiped the juice from her face, "but still, you can't be throwing at your girl's face."

Fred snickered and George smiled, "better get used to the teasing, love. You're Mrs. Snape now"

Aurora didn't say anything but turn to the teacher's table and once more Snape was looking her way. He raised his eyebrow, expecting to do something ridiclous. However, she just rolled her eyes and looked away from him, "how fun," her sarcastic reply only made them laugh expected for Harry and Hermione as they look at her with a pity expression.

~ ~

The next few days, nothing really changed; well expect that Professor Snape told Aurora that she didn't need to come to detention, which only made the others whisper that she was getting special treatment. And hearing their stupid whispers only made Aurora angry, she looked at him with a sarcastic smile; "why thank you, hubby." Usually her clever comment would get her a detention or made her lose house points, but instead, Professor Snape only glared and turned away from her, holding back a snarky comment. This made Aurora glare at his back while mumbling 'that he was no fun.'

Aurora went on with her days as if nothing happened, yeah sure she missed her agruments with Snape but she had a bigger problem right now. Professor Umbridge, that toad-smiling witch wasn't teaching them anything about defending themself from the dark arts. She only had them coping from a book, never explaining anything as she sat down and stared down at them.

"Why can't they just fire her," Aurora harshly whispered, looking around her table. She was currently in Potion class with her brother and her friends.

Hermione sighed for the eighth times this day, "because Rora, they minis--"

Aurora cut Hermione off with a scoff, "who cares about the ministy. She isn't doing her job, which by the way the last time I checked her job was to teach us who to defense ourself from the dark arts. Hint the class' name."

Aurora ducked down, secretly looking around for Professor Snape. When she notice that he was across the room, she turn to the otthers as they were preparing their potions. "I'm just tired of not learning anything."

Harry nodded his head, "so am I, but what can we do?" he whispered as he carefully pouring the Hemlock into the cauldron.

Aurora sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't know but whatever it is, we gotta do it quick or else I'm afraid I'm going to do something that'll expel me."

Someone cleared their throat, Aurora frown and looked at her Ron and Hermione but they weren't staring at her but the person behind her. From the looks of their faces, Aurora had an idea who it was. She undid her arms and slowly turned around only too see Professor Snape with his arms across his chest and a deep scowl on his face. "And what are you going to do that have you expel, Potter?"

Aurora looked at him with an 'innocent' smile, "I might have sex with a professor?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because his scowl deeped, his breathing became shallow and he tighten his arms; "after class," was all he said before leaving Aurora and the others.

Aurora sighed, "I'm just signing my death wish."

Harry gave her a sympathy look, Ron snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes, "next time keep your mouth shut," she said.

Aurora turns to her, "it's physically impossible, 'mione. Whenever he's around I just have to fight with him."

Hermione gave her a smirk as she and the others stood up, "well then expect many more detention with your husband." Aurora scowled at her before flipping her off.

Once everyone was out of the class, "come," Snape order her.

Shaking her head, she lean against her chair. "I'm not your bitch that you can order around."

Snape loudly groaned, "for Merlin sake Aurora, just come here."

Aurora glared at him yet she didn't say anything as she walked towards his desk. In the middle of his desk there was a medium side scroll, Aurora raised her eyebrow at him as she picked it up. "Every couple received it. I haven't opened it yet."

Aurora have him a sarcastic smile, "how thoughtful."

Snape rolled his eyes, "I can't open it without your presence. You can read it first."

She didn't say anything else as she opened it. At the top, IT had big bold letters, 'THE MARRIAGE LAW'.

Aurora started to read outloud, "this law was created for one reason only, to save the wizarding race from extinction. The law is simple, with only five rules to follow." Aurora rolled her eyes, but continue to read. "Rule number one: the marriage must be sealed on the wedding night. Rule number two: coitus is required weekly."

Aurora glanced at Snape, but he had his eyes on the parchment. She looks back at the rules, "rule number three: cheating on the partner is strictly forbidden and punishable. Rule number four: every couple must produce one child within the first year of marriage and the second within the following five years. Rule number five: if the couple in question has not concieved after the first year then the Department of Marriage Reinforcement can take measure to which they see to be accordingly."

After Aurora finished reading the rules, she clicked her tongue. "It seems to me that my new purprose in life is to get fucked over and produce the world."

Aurora scrolled up the parchment and looked down at Snape, "why haven't you said anything?"

Snape didn't say anything for a moment before his dark eyes stared up at Aurora's bright green ones, "there's isn't anything I can say. We both agreed to this marriage, the only thing we could do now is to obey the law."

Aurora studied him, although his exterior expression didn't show anything differnt, Aurora notice his jaw tightly clenched and his knuckles turning white. She wanted to ask him why he agreed, but she held back. She knew that they weren't close enough to share those things, heck they weren't in good terms, as far as she knew; if they weren't professor and student Aurora knew they would never cross paths.

Aurora sighed and placed the scoll on his table, "by any chance do you know when the wedding will be held?"

Snapping out of his thought, Snape looked at her and nodded. "Dumbledore told me it'll this Friday." She looked down with a small frown, it was sooner than she thought. "Is your family coming?" Snape asked her.

Aurora scoffed, "The Dursley will never come, they hate and fear magic. My Godfather can't come for obvious reason, and I don't know where Remus is. But I did ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if they'll like to come along with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins. Did you Professor McGonagall?"

Snape nodded his head, "yes." Aurora smiled if there was anyone in this world that Snape considered a friend, Aurora had no doubt that it was Minerva McGonagall.

Clearing his throat, "on Friday we'll be excused the entire day along with the other couples."

"At least there's one good thing out of this," she joked but stopped seeing Snape frown. Aurora sighed as she pushed back her hair, "look I get it. This isn't something you want nor do I. But like you said, we both agreed to this marriage. It's too late to regret anything. Let's just do what we have to do."

Snape didn't respond as he stared at her but his stare was off, Aurora knew that he had listened to her but was now thinking about something else. Again she sighed and turned away from him. Leaving the classroom, she glanced back at him. "See you on Friday," she said before leaving Snape to himself.


	6. Chapterfive

chapter five: the wedding and consummation

As for as they knew, neither of them had nothing in common, other than a will to continue to live in the wizarding world. She was the one lead by emotions and him by cool logic. She wanted to run out and fight along with her twin brother while he knew it would take resources beyond what they had. He buried himself in work and isolated himself from others while she did whatever she wanted and say whatever came to mind, not caring what anyone else thought. But the one thing both of them agreed on was that neither of them wanted this marriage.

A week after the announcement, the wedding day arrived. The Great Hall was transformed into the wedding venue. There were no long tables that separated the four houses, instead, there were medium sizes circular tables in the corner of the room. Instead of the teacher's table there stood a man wearing a long purple robe; the 'priest'.

The Great hall was rather full, with the couple's family seated. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys family were all sitting in the right front of the room, waiting for Aurora and Snape to come out. It surprised Harry that this sorta resembled a muggle wedding, the groom stood in the middle of the room as he waited for his bride. They waited about an hour until finally Snape opened the door and walked to the middle. Harry couldn't help but glare at his future brother-in-law. "This is all his fault," Fred whispered to the others as Snape took his place.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, "and how exactly is this his fault?"

Fred scoffed, crossing his arms, "dunno but it is," George and Harry nodded their heads, agreeing with him.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and glared at her twins, "you boys better quiet down, this is Aurora's happy day and I will not let you ruin it for her."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "how is this supposed to be her happy day? Before Hermione and I left she couldn't stop shaking."

They didn't say anything but looked down in sadness. Before she was forced to get married, Aurora used to talk about her wedding day. They would often laugh at her as she had this lovesick expression and talked about all these things she would have at her wedding. She would go on about how she has everything planned out and if they were being honest, her wedding idea was perfect; nothing too big or simple. But now, she wouldn't be about to have her dream wedding with her ideal man, instead, she was going to marry her Professor in the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

In the middle of the hall, Severus Snape was slightly sweating, waiting for the bride. Suddenly the door creaked opened and there Aurora Potter entered. Her footsteps were elegant, confident, and swift. Instead of a traditional white wedding dress, Aurora wore a soft pink dress that hugged all her curves and showed her neckline, making her look even more attractive than she already was. Her long black wavy hair was pulled into a classic bun and her light make-up made her look mature. Her bright green eyes seemed to pierce his black soul the moment she stood in front of him.

"We are here to make an official union between Severus Snape and Aurora Potter," the priest turned to Severus and took his hand, and did the same with Aurora's hand before joining them together.

"Ready?" he asked, Severus and Aurora didn't say a word but swiftly nodded their heads. The priest didn't say anything else before he started to say the enchantment to bound them together. Snape kept his eyes on Aurora, trying to figure out what she was thinking or what she was feeling but for the first time, she was making it difficult for him. Her emotionless expression and her green eyes weren't showing any emotions.

Out of nowhere, a bright neon red string formed around Snape and Aurora's arms. When the string disappeared, the 'priest' looked up and smiled at them. "It is done. Severus. Aurora. Staring today you two are Mr. and Mrs. Snape. You may kiss your bride."

Severus didn't know what to do, he just stared at her, and then she plumped rosy lips. Should he kiss her on the lips or the cheek? To be fair, the 'priest' didn't say where he had to kiss her; so he didn't have to kiss her on the lips, right? She was barely sixteen years old, it didn't feel right to him to kiss her just like that.

Aurora sighed when Severus took to long. She tippy-toes and moved her right hand behind Severus' head, bring his head down and pressing his lips against her. It was just a peck, but Aurora wished that her first kiss wasn't stolen by one of her professors. Yet what surprised Aurora was that despite not wanting to kiss him, his lips had felt warm against her.

After the kiss, Severus and Aurora went to sit down with her family, something that Severus didn't enjoy. "Congratulations, honey." Mrs. Weasley tried to be her usual happy self but her eyes betrayed her true emotions.

Aurora smiled at her, "thank you for coming, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley waved her hand, "how many times do I have to tell you, call me Molly, dear. And besides, I wouldn't miss your wedding day."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Severus, "I hope you two can find some happiness." Severus nodded his head but didn't say anything.

In the moment of awkward silence, Aurora reached across the table and grabbed a glass of champagne, "you're not allowed to drink," Severus looked down at his young bride.

Aurora quickly swallowed the champagne in one swing, "if I'm allowed to get married at sixteen, then I think I'm allowed to drink." No one said anything as she took another glass of champagne and gulped it down.

Fred leans towards his twin, "I think someone is trying to get drunk," he whispered and George nodded his head looking at the young witch with pity.

Aurora put the glass down and glared at Fred, "I'll like to see you on your wedding day."

Fred shook his head and smirked at her, "my dear Rora, I'll have you know I won't get married. I'll live the bachelors' life forever."

Aurora scoffed, "don't get your hope up, Freddyboy. There's a chance you'll get chosen next year."

She gulped down another glass but by the sixth one, Severus took it away from her. She opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut her mouth with one icy look from her husband. Aurora clicked her tongue and looked away from him. She turned her attention to her guest, who was watching them like a hawk.

Aurora slightly tilts her heads and a small sarcastic smile appears on her face, "any marriage advice you'll like to give us, Mr. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley looked awkward as the newly married couple had their eyes on him, clearing his throat, "umm, yes." He turns to Severus, "all I can say, a happy wife is a happy life."

His children groaned and rolled their eyes, while Aurora giggled, "I couldn't agree more, Mr. Weasley." She then turned to Severus with a silly toothy smile, "hear that, hubby. A happy wife is a happy life. So in other words, better listen to me if you want to live a happy and long life."

Severus didn't snicker or rolled his eyes, he just stared at her with an indifferent stare and before he could say a comment; Professor McGonagall came by their table, "the couple has to dance now."

With a heavy sigh, she took the glass out of Severus' hand, Aurora drank the drink before jumping up from her seat held her hand out to Severus, "well Hubby let's show them what a happy couple we are," her sarcastic comment received some snickering from the twins and her brother.

"She's drunk," Fred comment looking at Aurora with a smirk.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Spinning her around, Severus placed his arms around her waist, bring her closer to him, and held her right hand with his left. The music was slow, too slow for Severus liking and he felt uncomfortable being this close to her. It wasn't anything against her, it's just that he hasn't been this close to anyone- a female in a very long time.

Noticing that everyone had their eyes on them, Severus couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. "You'll get used to it," Aurora commented.

Severus looks down at her with an eyebrow raised, "the staring," Aurora said looking around. "You'll have to get used to it, we're the only teacher and student couple." Severus hummed but didn't say anything.

They continue to dance in silence and Severus was surprised to find out that Aurora was a great dancer, she didn't step on his foot and moved along with the music just perfectly. But what shocked him the most was that he didn't hate having her this close to him, in fact, he quite liked feeling her soft curves underneath his fingertips. If she wasn't James' daughter or if she didn't irritate him every single day and picked a fight with him, then perhaps there's a chance that he would enjoy her company. Shaking his head as if it would make those unwanted disappeared.

The night went by quickly, far to quick for Aurora's liking. She just ended her fifth dance with her twin when Dumbledore announced that the party was coming to an end. Before leaving with her husband to their shared bedroom, Aurora tried to prolong the inevitable from happening by saying her farewells to each of the Weasley and her brother. Severus, Aurora, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry were pretty much the last ones there. Everyone had an idea of what she was trying to do and they pity her even more. Unfortunately, it was Dumbledore who had to break her from her family. "My dear, it's time to go," his soft voice wasn't helping the situation.

Aurora looked at him, then back at her husband that stood in the back. She turned back to Dumbledore and slowly nodded, Aurora turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Holding their hands she smiled at them, "thank you for coming. You do not know how much it means to me."

Mrs. Weasley wiped away her tears, "you don't have to thank us, honey. I've told you so many times. You and Harry are like our kids," she turned to Severus smiling at him, "you're family now." Mrs. Weasley pulled Aurora into a tight hug and Aurora gladly returned it.

As Mrs. Weasley released Aurora, Mr. Weasley hugged the young bride. "Sirius said even if you became a muggle you will always be his goddaughter." Aurora held Mr. Weasley tighter, she stopped herself from crying. Mr. Weasley gently patted her back, "he also said if you _'accidentally'_ killed Severus, just send him an owl and he'll take care of the rest." This time Aurora couldn't help but laugh.

She pulled away from Mr. Weasley with teary eyes and a bright smile on her face, "let him know that he and moony will be the firsts to know."

Mr. Weasley laughed along with her and nodded his head, "I'll let them know."

Aurora turned to her brother and friends, "see you Monday?" They nodded expected for Harry as he started ahead. Sighing she walked towards him, the others moved away to give them some space.

Pulling him into a hug, Harry didn't waste any time wrapping his arms around her waist. There was a small pause between the twins. Aurora tightened her gripped on him, snugging her head between his shoulders and took in his sweet Villian scent. "I'm sorry for letting you down," Aurora softly whispered after a moment of silence.

Harry shook his head and pulled her closer to him, "you could never disappoint me, sister. Just know that I'll never leave your side even if you carry his child."

Aurora squeezed her eyes tight, "always and forever?"

Harry nodded and a small smile appeared on his face, "always and forever."

**Warning; this contains a sex scene and it's long. Read at your own risk.**

Honestly, she didn't know what to expect. Aurora knew that Severus was a neat freak but seeing his chambers perfectly organized with nothing laying on the floor or even a smudge of dirt on the tables, Aurora knew that living with him was going to be a problem. She wasn't one to be neat and tidy, mostly she was a messy-organized person. Although her room was messy she knew exactly where everything was, even if it looked like a hot mess to the others.

Severus' chamber was very plain and dark, there was a small kitchen in the corner, a leather couch with two smaller loveseats besides it, and a coffee table in the middle. There were two different bookshelves adjacent to each other. Besides the front door, there were two more; one leads to the normal size bathroom and the other to the bedroom.

Aurora took a moment to look around before following Severus, he opened the door next to the two large bookshelves. He didn't say anything as Aurora walked past him and stood in the middle; taking in all of the detail of her new place. Much like the rest of his house; his bedroom was plain-looking. The queen size bed was in the middle with two-night stand next to it, there was a six-drawer dresser by the main door. On the other wall, there was another door; which leads Aurora to believe it was where Severus kept his clothes.

Feeling his presence behind her, she felt something cold and hard touching her hand. Looking down, Severus was giving her a glass of what seemed to be alcohol. "I thought I wasn't supposed to drink," Aurora said taking the glass.

Severus scoffed, "you and I know are going to need it." He took a sip of the drink before walking around Aurora and sat down on his bed.

Aurora didn't say anything else as she gulps down the drink, turning around she placed her glass down on the dresser. She stood there for a moment, trying to calm her shaking hands. Taking a deep breath, Aurora began to unzip her dress. After catching a glimpse of her completely bare shoulder, Severus jumped up. "What are you doing?" he hissed, slightly glaring.

Aurora looked over her shoulder, "what does it look like I'm doing? I'm undressing," she smirked as she notices a light blush creeping on his cheeks. She wasn't going to lie but she kinda enjoyed seeing him looking flutter.

Suddenly Severus turned around, "I-I'll leave-"

Aurora cut him off with a small laugh, "you're not going anywhere, hubby. You're going to get undressed. . . unless you want me to do it for you?"

"I can do it my self," he said in his usual cold tone. He slammed his glass down on the night table before unbuttoning his robe.

Aurora shook her head, _'can't he just take a joke?' _

With shaky fingers Aurora continued with her task, letting her dress fall on the floor and shivered as the cold air hit her warm body; immediately her nipples harden and her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Taking one last deep breath, Aurora braced herself and turned around, biting the inside of her cheek.

Severus turned around when he finished undressing, the only clothes he had on was a boxer. It was his way to feel safer, in control. He kept silent as his eyes wandered down Aurora's naked body- from her bare feet and legs to her round breast. This whole situation felt wrong, so wrong and weird, yet he felt himself beginning to harden. He lightly cursed himself, calling himself a weak man. Ashamed of his reaction, he looked at her flushed face. Severus couldn't help but think how disgusted she must feel, to be forced to lay with someone as unattractive as him. He was self-conscious as he was of his appearance: too thin, a nose too big and his hair so greasy nobody would want to touch it.

Aurora let out a shaky breath, she attempted to smirk. "It's not fair, you still have one piece of clothes left while I'm naked." Her voice was slightly trembling as if she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm afraid, I'll disappoint," Aurora couldn't help but hate him a little. Despite the situation they were in, his voice nor his facial expression changed.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "can't be greedy now, can I?"

Severus sighed, "you should lay down. The bed is much warmer than it looks."

Nodding her head, Aurora quickly walked towards him and got in under the covers. Again, Severus couldn't help but look at Aurora's naked body and felt the familiar tightness in his groin.

Severus let out one last sigh before going under the covers and settling on top of her. He kept repeating to himself that this was necessary, they had to do this if they wanted to live in the wizarding world and that it wasn't wrong because she was his wife... this young sixteen-year-old witch was his legal wife... the daughter of his former bully and the love of his life... but looking at her green eyes; they were full of desperate tears that wouldn't stream down her face. Severus had never seen Aurora cry or ever hear anything about her crying. She's always been so strong, brave, and stubborn that seeing her like this relieved him and disturbed him, it meant that Aurora was pure and innocent.

"I can't do this," Severus instantly got off of Aurora.

Aurora sat up and glared at him as she fought back tears. "Why the hell not?"

Severus turned to her matching one of her glares, "I feel like I'm raping you!" he hissed at her. Aurora's eyes widened, and then a moment later, her expression softened. Yes, she didn't trust him, not yet, just like she didn't trust her. Yet his words had calmed her enough that she was no longer crying.

With a soft sigh, she gently touched his arm, ignoring the way he flinched away. "You are not raping me. You and I are husband and wife. We both agreed to this marriage fulling knowing what was expected out of this."

Severus glances up at Aurora, she looked so honest and vulnerable that Severus felt lost. He didn't know what to think anymore or what to do. "Can... can we just get this over with?" she begged, her lips slightly trembled.

At the moment, he didn't want to because if he did, he was going to hurt her. She was innocent in this whole thing. He didn't want her to think back to her first time and remember it was awful, he wants her first time to at least be okay. Slowly, he held up his hand and his fingertips grazed her cheek, half expecting her to recoil or flinch away. She did neither but her breath hitched and her eyes narrowed slightly, she didn't look repulsed by his touch, merely curious. Encouraged by this, Severus' clumpy fingers trailed down until they touched her breasts, his eyes fixed on her face the entire time, unconsciously seeking her approval. When his fingers accidentally brushed her sensitive nipple, she gasped. Severus couldn't help but look down at her hard nipple, he stared at her smooth skin as he continues to caress her nipple. Before either of them knew it, he was landing light kissed on her neck while his hand gave her nipple a gentle squeeze. Severus froze his actions when he hears it, the sound was light but loud enough for him pause.

Aurora didn't know what was happening, one moment he was saying he couldn't continue with the consummation then the next he was playing with her breast. Her mind was going crazy as he continues to touch her but his light kisses down her neck made it harder for her to breathe. It was all too much for her, she was having trouble keeping her breathing steady and keeping the moans at bay. But when he softly tugged on her nipple and kissed behind her ear, she couldn't help but let out a needy moan. Not only did she freeze but he did too, however before she could push him away and say anything, he did it again but this time he pulled a little hard and he sucked on her skin. Unlike the last time, she held onto his shoulders and tilted her head backward giving him more room. If they didn't have to do this, she would have told him off when she felt his smirking.

An idea popped into her head was it crazy and insane; yes, yes it was. And was it going to throw him off? Yes. And was it payback for that unnecessary smirk? Also yes.

Although his hand did not venture lower than her wist, she did. For a moment, he thought... no more like hoped that she would stroke him until he was hard as a rock. But instead, the little minx began touching herself, rubbing slowly, occasionally inserting a finger and pumping. Severus looked at her with wide, lustful eyes. Her movements were fascinated and without realizing it, his hand was moving towards her until they gently touched; suddenly he withdrew his hand back.

Aurora chuckled, Severus looked at her confused. "W-what's wrong, professor? Can't handle the heat?"

He didn't know what it was, perhaps it was the way she was staring at him; her eyes filled with lust and need or perhaps it was her soft moans reaching the room, or maybe it was the way she said professor, but whatever it was it drove him crazy.

Out the nowhere, Severus pushed Aurora back on the bed and with one hand he held both of her hands above her head. Aurora gasped as Severus opened up her legs and caressed her folds. He leaned down, sucking one of her breasts while imitating the way she had pleasure herself but did it a little rougher. Despite his non-existent experience, he must have been doing something right, for the room was filled with her soft moans and arousing sighs. A little while later, Severus' fingers became sticky with her juices.

"P-please," Aurora moaned, she didn't know what she wanted but she needed something from him and she needed it fast.

Of course, Severus knew why Aurora was begging, even if he was a virgin he knew what she wanted. He glanced up at her only to see her staring down at him, her eyes were half close and her breathing hard. "You're not ready yet," she was going to protest but instead of any words coming out of her mouth, a loud needy moan left her as Severus shoved another finger in her; moving faster and harder than before.

Aurora was a mess right now, she was trembling with need. She moved her body to match Severus plumps and speed. Suddenly Severus' thumb found her clit and with two fingers fucking her and Severus' thin lips sucking on her breast, it didn't take Aurora long before she had her first orgasm of the night. Aurora's toes curled upwards, her whole body shook, her head went back as she let out a loud moan echoing the whole room. Severus didn't stop, he kept fucking and sucking on her while she rides off her high.

When she finishing climaxing, Severus let go of her breast and slowly stopped fingering her. He had never seen a woman orgasming, let alone a particularly pretty one. His confidence grew once he looked at her; her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling trying to catch her breath, her skin was shiny with sweat. "Are you okay?" he asked after a moment.

Aurora didn't have the strength to talk, she only nodded her head still trying to calm herself. This only made Severus chuckled, "I finally found something that can shut you up."

Aurora opened her eyes and glared at him, "don't start," she weakly warned him.

Severus rolled his eyes before getting off the bed. Without much force on her body, Aurora silently watched Severus taking off his boxer, releasing his hard member. "You're such a liar, Snape." Severus glanced down at her, cocking his eyebrow.

She glanced at his throbbing dick, "you said it was small."

Letting his boxer drop on the floor, Severus climbed back on the bed. "I never said it was small, Ms. Potter. I just said that I'll disappoint."

"Well you haven't," she gave him a smirk.

Severus took his time, nervously positioning himself in her entry, not pushing in just yet. "Ready?"

Aurora's eyes softened, she swallowed hard and gradually lifting her hand. She stopped midair, thinking. Severus looked at her hand in wonder, but then she did something that he wasn't expecting. Her delicate fingers found his cheek and gently stroke it. The touch was so foreign yet so warm. Severus didn't lean in nor did he speak or move. He only stared at her almost in awe and confusion. Here he was, only marrying her for his selfish and greedy reasons and about to take her virginity, yet here she was not afraid to joke or caress his cheek. What a pleasant yet scary thing.

"Ready," Aurora said in a soft voice.

Hesitantly, he penetrated her but stopped when she groaned in pain. Aurora was uncomfortable and in pain, so Severus didn't dare to move while she adjected to him but he did give her neck light kiss, hoping that it was distracting her from the pain. "It'll be okay," he whispered against her skin.

A few moments later, Aurora nodded her head and Severus slowly moved his hips. It was then, at the moment he allowed himself to feel. It was wet and tight, so fucken tight and dear Merlin the heat that surrounded his groin, it extended to his whole body- it was pure pleasure- and Severus was once again losing control of his mind to the point he barely heard the needy moans that were escaping her throat.

Severus stifled a groan when one of her hand tightly gripped him by the shoulders, digging her nails into his skin; not enough to scratch or make him bleed but enough to send a jolt of desire through his spine. "H-harder, please" she moans.

Severus quickly opened his eyes and was surprised to see that her eyes were no longer glassy with pain but with lust and desire; something that no one has ever looked at him with. Seeing her sexual expression, Severus snapped. He picked her legs and wrapped him around his waist and then thrust into her, harder and faster. Again. And again. And again. And her whole body kept welcoming him eagerly. Severus was so lost in the sensation that he didn't notice that he was embracing her and one of his hand had slithered down to rub her clit in rapid circles.

"I-I'm cu-" Aurora didn't finish her sentence as she climaxed. For the second time that night, Severus watched her orgasm. He was mesmerized by her arched back, by the sounds she was making and the pulsations of her wall around his dick. Aurora- his young, beautiful, out-spoken, brilliant witch was feeling this amazing all thanks to him- Severus Snape; a loner, a nobody. The thought itself was more than enough to bring him over the edge too.

Coming off his high, Severus felt so spent he almost crushed Aurora with his weight, but before he could, he quickly rolled over and rested next to her. This was hardly the way either of them imagined they'll lose their virginity. Strangely, this experience wouldn't make it to the list of his life regrets. In some odd way, he felt at peace and wished it wouldn't end.

Through their breaths eventually evened, neither moved. And then, out of nowhere, "I never thought you had it in you."

Severus turned his head to look at Aurora, but she was already staring at him with a cunning smirk. He rolled his eyes, "same goes to you." Aurora laughed, usually whenever she would laugh Severus would find it a little annoying but weird enough, at this moment her laugh was like music to his ears. Perhaps it was because he never truly stopped and listened to her or watched how her eyes sparkle with happiness, but whatever it was; Severus could say this now- he's beginning to tolerate her laughter.

As her laugh came to a slow stopped, Aurora sighed in satisfaction. Closing her eyes, "goodnight, hubby." She whispered with a small smile.

Severus didn't say anything as he watched her breathing became steady and once he was positive that she was sleeping; he leaned over pulling the covers over her naked body, his fingers gently brushed her right cheek, "goodnight Aurora."


	7. Chapter6

chapter six: It's now Mrs. Aurora Snape

Severus hardly slept that night, he laid there watching Aurora's sleepy face. Throughout the night, he couldn't come up with any ideas that could explain her behavior. Yes, it was understandable that they had to seal the marriage with sex, but that didn't mean that she had to be so willingly. Of course, he wasn't going to force and rape her; he wasn't a heartless monster either, but he didn't know what made her change her mind to let him explore her body and touch her without restriction.

On another note, what made Severus more confused and frustrated was that he didn't have to do all of the things he did last night. He could have easily made it fast and simple but instead, he pleasuring her. He wanted her to feel good, he wanted to hear her soft and needy moans, too feel her body close to his, he just wanted her to at least feel something instead of feeling pain and ashamed.

When morning came, Aurora slowly opened her eyes and a soft smiled appeared on her face as she stared at Severus, "mornin'." Her voice was thick with sleep.

Severus grunted before turning around, he sat up and swung his legs over the bed, letting his feet touch the floor. Aurora moaned as she stretched and Severus' body instantly tensed up, straight away his mind went back to the previous night and his dick twitched and throbbed, it wanted to be buried deep inside of her.

Aurora stared at Severus' back, frowning when she noticed his back- it was covered with old scars, she wanted to ask him about them but Aurora knew that he wouldn't tell her- they weren't in that stage in their relationship, but then again Aurora wondered where they were at. With a soft sighed, she sat up not bothering to cover her naked breast- after all, they were married and he already saw and felt them.

"Do you have plans for today?" Aurora asked, running her hands through her messy hair.

Glancing over his shoulder but quickly turned back around when he saw her breast showing, "cover-up," he hissed at her.

Aurora scoffed before smirking, "are you shy, dear husband?"

When he didn't say anything, Aurora rolled her eyes and sighed. "Better get used to seeing my naked-"

Out of nowhere, Severus got up from the bed and walked straight to the other door in the room, she sighed when he slammed it shut. Shaking her head, Aurora laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. She notices that her legs felt weak and her vagina was hurting. They weren't lying when they said that it hurt afterward but during she had sex with Severus, she didn't feel it. Maybe she didn't feel as much pain was because she was joining it.

Aurora's mind wandered back to last night and her right hand softly brushed all the places his lips and hands touched. Somehow she could still feel his soft touch on her breast and she could feel his kisses on her neck. Her face went tomato red and covered her face as she remembered hearing his moans and grunts.

After a while, she uncovers her faces and she lightly brushed her stomach when she remembered that his sperm was still in her. She couldn't help but wonder,_ 'what if she got pregnant the first round? Does that mean she didn't have to have sex with him until they needed to have the second child?'_

She didn't know how long she had her hand on her stomach or how long she was thinking but suddenly she heard the door opened, Severus comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Aurora used her elbows to pick her up and smirked seeing that his chest was still wet. "Are you trying to seduce me, Professor Snape?"

He jerked his head towards her with a harsh glare, "I am not."

She frowns and dramatically sighs, "and here I hoped that we can go another round."

Aurora had to hold in her laugh when Severus' face turned red and his hand clenched, "do you have anything better to do than to bother me?"

She smiled at him, showing her perfect white straight teeth, "not till noon."

Aurora should have seen this coming, obviously since she and Severus were the only teacher and student couple, everyone would want to know if they had sex. The moment that Severus and Aurora left their bedroom, they were being stared at. It didn't help they were seen walking together. Glancing up at Severus, he didn't seem bothered by it but then again it was Severus, Aurora thought. Nothing ever bothered him or so she thought.

Severus and Aurora went their separate way once they reached the Great Hall which was purified of any wedding decoration and was returned to its original state. As they went to their table- Aurora to the Gyffrindor's table and Severus to the teacher's table, everyone kept their eyes at them while whispering. Well, it was a good thing that it wasn't full of students, most of them were still sleeping or hanging out in the common rooms.

Sitting down, Aurora went straight to the toasted bread and then pilling up her plate with food. Briefly glancing up from the food, everyone including her brother but expected Hermione was giving her a smirk. "What?" she asked while stuffing her mouth with a piece of toast.

Hermione sighed before wiping away the crumbs off Aurora's face. "Don't be a pig, Rora." Aurora rolled her eyes at her friend but didn't say anything.

"Sooo," George began leaning in, his elbows were on the table and his hands were resting under his chin. "Was it any good?" he asked, his brown eyes were shiny with mischief.

Fred copied his twin and furiously nodded his head, "yeah yeah, tell us, Rora. Pretty please. Won't you tell us!"

Aurora couldn't help but laugh at their expression, their eyes were almost hanging out of their sockets but the excitement. "You guys look like idiots," she smiled at them.

Fred and George groaned, "come one tell us all the details."

Harry threw them a piece of toast, "excuse me but I would prefer not to listen to my twin's sex life. Especially since it's with Snape." Ron and Hermione nodded their heads.

Ginny turned to her brothers with an annoying glare, "nobody but you two idiots would want to know."

The twins rolled their eyes at them before turning to Aurora as she continues to eat her breakfast, "we're only looking out for her." Then turn to Harry with a false glare, "unlike you who doesn't want to know if Snape hurt her or anything."

Harry glanced at Aurora, "did he?" he asked checking too see if she was hurt.

She shook her head, "no_p_e."

Making sure that she wasn't hurt, he nodded his head. Harry looked at her for a moment before he opened his mouth to ask her questions but she shook her head with a small laugh, "Harry I love you and all but I don't want to talk about my sex life with you."

Fred and George both jumped up in the air with a triumph laugh and then pointed at Aurora, "so you did have sex with Snape!" The hall went completely silent, everyone turned their heads towards Aurora and then up at Snape.

Severus Snape had sat down at the teacher's table ignoring everyone's stare, especially the Weasley twin's cunning smirks. He did the usual thing that he does every morning, he grabbed a piece of the toast, some eggs, and filling his cup with some juice. Severus glanced around the Hall making sure that everyone was behaving correctly. He accidentally caught the eyes of the twins as they said something to make Aurora laugh. He couldn't help but notice the little things such the way her smile started forming and deforming into a huge O, from which the sound came. It wasn't just a sound: it was her expression, the way her face twitched, and the way her eyes filled with joy. He couldn't help but feel a little bitter that she'll never laugh with him like that.

Shaking away those thoughts, he turned away from Aurora and the twins. Minerva was giving him a concerned look, but he waved it off. After that, Severus was listening to Minerva talk about a small incident that happened with one of the couples last night when suddenly they hear the twins yell out. Severus scowled when Aurora sheepishly look at him before glaring at the twins, "sit down you gits," Aurora hissed at them as she pulled them down by their wrist.

Fred and George sat back down while rubbing their wrist, "that hurt."

"Be lucky that Headmaster is up there or else I would that have hex the both of you until next month," she pointed her finger at them, staring at them angrily.

The twins nervously swallowed, besides their little sister Ginny, Aurora was a master in hexing people, and usually, those who suffer from her hexes always had long term damages. "And besides what Snape and I do behind close doors have nothing to do with you two or anyone else."

Aurora stood up while glaring at the two before walking away, however, she stopped for a brief moment and then turned back around. The twin moved backward just in case she decided to hex them, but she didn't. She angrily grabbed two pieces of toasts before turning back around and walked away from the Great Hall.

Harry sighed and turned to the twins, "you know it's already difficult enough for her to be married to Snape, she doesn't need any of us to tease her about it. The least we could do is make sure no one bullies or bothers her about it."

George frowned and Fred clicked his tongue, crossing his arms and glancing up at Severus with a glare, "out of everyone from this school. Why did she end up being_ his_ wife?"

George and the others stared at him with pity, everyone knew of his love for the young Potter twin- everyone but her that is. If Fred wasn't with George causing trouble, you'll find him with Aurora in the common room playing board games. The Gryffindor were all rooting for Fred to ask her out, everyone saw them as the perfect couple even some of the Slytherins couldn't help but agree with them. However, when Aurora was called that day to be married, Fred couldn't help but feel bitter and angry at the world. He was going to ask Aurora out after dinner but Snape stole her from him and he couldn't do anything about it.

Honestly, if Aurora gave up her magic instead of marrying Snape, Fred was more than willing to marry her. But he knew that Aurora would never give up her magic, and he understood where she was coming from. Harry meant everything to her just as much as George meant to him, they were twins; they had a special bond no one would ever understand. So when Aurora agreed to marry Snape, all Fred could do was watch as the girl he loves was forced to marry someone else.

Aurora found her self in the Astronomy Tower, swinging her legs off the railing. She scoffed to herself, "it's none of their business if I had sex with Snape or not."

"Ew, you had sex with Snivellus?" a voice suddenly asked.

Aurora quickly turned around and was shocked to see her Godfather standing in the same room as her, staring at her with a sly smirk on his face. "I don't know how your father would feel about that but I can tell you that I am so not okay with it."

Sirius was just as she remembered him to be; having short, clean hair and a fuller, younger face, though his physical appearance had yet fully recovered from his imprisonment, nonetheless he was very handsome.

"S-Sirius," Aurora's voice cracked as she jumped up from her spot an ran towards his wide-open arms.

Instantly he hugged her, one arm wrapping around her waist while the other one held the back of her head. Aurora's eyes dripped with tears, her wall, the walls that held her up, made her stronger just... collapsed. Moment by moment, they fell. Sadly drops fell from her chin, drenching Sirius' shirt. She pressed her head against his chest, her body trembling. She can't- she couldn't stop. It was raw, everything, raw tears, raw emotions. She couldn't stop... she can't stop. Why can't she stop crying?

Half an hour passed by and Aurora finally settle down, slowly she pulled away from Sirius her eyes red and puffy from crying. She stares at Sirius's greyish eyes, tightly holding his jacket as she trembles. "I c-can't... I don't know how to be a w-wife, Sirius. For crying out loud, I can't even be a fucken teenager without someone trying to kill me or my brother. W-what would happen when Voldemort finds out about my baby? W-what if he tries to kill him? I c-can't, no I won't bring in a baby when Voldemort is alive and out for blood."

Sirius stared at his Goddaughter with so much sadness, his eyes began to tear up hearing all of her concerns; which to him were all legitimate. She did have a valid point in everything she said. Ever since she was born there has been this target on her and her brother's back. And now that she was forced to bring in a baby into this fucked up world, Sirius couldn't help but feel at lost with her.

Sirius cupped her cheek, stopping her rambles. He tried to blink away those tears, but they dripped from his eyelids and slid down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, darling. I'm so sorry," was all he could say. What else was there to say? Give up her magic and be a muggle? No, although he was a selfish man, he would never ask that of her. He knew just how much she loved being a witch and no matter what the situation was, he would never take that from her- he would not leave her defenseless.

Aurora bit her lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth; Sirius' heart sank.

Her lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of her mouth. "You'll take care of my baby if anything happened to me, right?"

Those words pained Sirius as much as when they informed him about his two best friend's deaths. Instantly, he saw Lily in Aurora, they were both ready to die for their babies- even though Aurora's baby hasn't been born yet or even conceived.

Sirius cupped her cheeks, with a deadly serious expression and determined eyes, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect them." He promised her.

And he promised himself, that this time around he'll make sure that he'll protect the mother as well as the child.

For the next few days, Severus and Aurora fell into an odd rhythm, their usual bickering that entertained the entire school barely happened, which made Aurora quite moody and bitchy. All of her stress that was caused by Professor Umbridge and the pressure to bring in a baby into the world would only be relieved whenever she and Snape would argue but now, Snape wouldn't talk back. He would either hold his tongue and then abruptly turn around, even though Aurora would continue with her smart comments or he would send her out. And whenever he did, Aurora would always click her tongue at him before whispering that she didn't want to be there.

But truth be told, it was the opposite. Seeing those dark eyes of his would only make Aurora remember her late Friday nights with the Potion Master.

Every Friday nights, Severus and Aurora would 'only' have sex just to keep the Minister at bay. But it wasn't just plain and simple sex; it would be rough and wild- taking nearly the entire night or until neither of them could move and those would be Aurora's favorite. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even to herself but she loved it when Severus would suddenly pick her up and push her against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist before roughly grabbing the back of her neck and slamming his lips against his.

Of course, she would never admit it but she loved making him angry on Friday just so that after dinner, he could completely devour her- make her a moaning messy.

Everything was going on a steady rhythm, throughout the week Aurora and Severus would be sexually frustrated until Friday night where they would both unleash their deepest desires towards one another.

They had been married for a whole month, doing the same thing over and over again- making each other angry until Friday night came around. However, something happened that changed their 'steady' rhythm.

On Friday afternoon, Aurora was sitting next to Harry in their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pretending to pay attention to the toad-like Professor when a knock disrupted the class.

Mr. Filch entered the classroom, Aurora and Harry turned to each other- it was unusual for him to disturb any lesson. He came to the front of the class and whispered something in Professor Umbridge's ear. Suddenly a creepy toad-like smile appeared when she looked straight at Aurora. "Mrs. Snape follows Mr. Filch."

Aurora could tell something was off, no one has ever called her 'Mrs. Snape' well not at least to her face. But Aurora could tell she wouldn't like where ever, Filch was taking her. "What did you do this time?" Harry asked turning to her.

She looked at her brother offended, "I haven't done anything..." but then she frowned, "I think?"

"Mrs. Snape," Mr. Filch called to her, looking at annoyed that she wasn't getting up.

Aurora glared at him, "stop whining," she slammed her book, collecting her things before walking out with him; ignoring everyone's curious stares.

Walking with Filch to what seemed the Hospital wing, Aurora became worried. Who was in there? Harry, Hermione, and Ron were with her, so it can't be them. The twins were with Snape right now- suddenly her heart paused for a second. What if they pulled a prank on him and the twins got hurt... or worse, Snape was hurt.

Aurora couldn't help but think of every worse scenario in her mind of Snape or the Twins getting hurt. But she shook her head, 'gosh this is so stupid,' she thought.

When they finally reached the hospital wing, he just pushed her in. "Rude," Aurora commented glaring back at him as he closed the door.

Inside there were twelve girls- the other wives, Aurora narrowed her eyes at them. No one seemed injured so why were they all doing here. "Over here, Mrs. Snape." Madam Pomfrey said to Aurora, she cringed hearing how she called her.

Madam Pomfrey ushered a very moody Aurora to one of the unoccupied bed and told her to lay down. She then stood in the middle of the room, looking at each wife. "Alright ladies, I'll come around one by one to take the test."

Aurora didn't know who it was but by the sound of her voice, it was probably a Ravenclaw. "Madam Pomfrey I read that wizards pregnancy test hurt more than a normal muggle test."

Madam Pomfrey sighed before nodding her head, "yes that's correct but it's only because our test is accurate and it'll tell us how far along you are."

When no one else had any more questions, Madam Pomfrey started and to Aurora's dismay, she started at the other side of the room.

When the Ravenclaw girl said that it'll hurt she was lying, it fucken hurt like a bitch.

Instead of peeing on a stick as muggles do, Madam Pomfrey had to say a spell and waved her wand at the center of Aurora's stomach; it would show whether or not they were with child. However, the spell was complicated and it felt like someone was twisting their insides.

"Aurora please, relax," Madam Pomfrey said for the third time.

"Honestly, Madam Pomfrey please don't tell me to relax right now. I feel like I'm dying." To Aurora, it felt like she was having the mother to all cramps, times a billion.

Madam Pomfrey only shook her head with a light smile as she glanced at the young witch. "A little more and it'll be over."

Aurora only nodded her head, shutting her eyes and tightly holding the bedsheets. Once more, Madam Pomfrey started the spell making Aurora's insides squirm around as if the spell was trying to find the unknown baby. "I swore to Merlin if I'm not pregnant Snape is going to pay for this torture."

Madam Pomfrey had to stop her laugh before it broke the spell and she had to do it all over, but she couldn't help but agree with Aurora. These men don't know what women go through just to have a baby. Suddenly a reddish, brownish spark appeared above Aurora's stomach. Madam Pomfrey stopped the spell and looked at Aurora with a small smile, "I guess that Severus is going to pay after all. You're not pregnant Aurora."


	8. Chapter7

chapter seven: Children

Aurora Potter-Snape didn't know what to feel about the recent news- of course, she didn't want to get pregnant for so many reasons. But the main reason is that Aurora doesn't know if she'll even make it out alive with Voldemort around the corner trying to kill her and her twin. She doesn't want to leave her only child alone just like her parents did. She doesn't want them to feel as if they were to blame for her death, much like she feels.

Even if she did die, Aurora knew that Harry would be the perfect uncle to her child but she didn't want to give him any more hardship, he always has enough in his hand, and adding a child will only make him break. And don't get her started with her husband... damn, she never did have a talk with him about having children. For now, they were enjoying having rough sex- neither of them having any experience but they learned fast enough of their likes and dislikes in the bedroom. They both understood why they were married in the first place, neither of them questioned their reason and neither of them talked about the possibility of the outcome of having sex.

Of course, it was always in the back of her mind. What if this tonight she got pregnant, _what would she do? How could she take care of a baby when she could barely take care of herself? What would her parents tell her? Would they be happy or upset? Would they disown her because she decided to marry her Professor instead of giving up her magic? _Harry hasn't disowned her but she could see in his unhidden emotions that he was disliked the idea of her and Snape being married and having sex. She knew it would make anyone question her insanity but she doesn't care, as long as her twin brother Harry and her Godfather Sirius Black were with her then she could care less about the world.

But now that Aurora wasn't pregnant, she doesn't know how to feel. One on hand, she should be happy because well, she wasn't pregnant with her Potion Professor and husband Severus Snape, but on the other hand, she was disappointed that she wasn't pregnant. Much like every other girl in the world, Aurora dreamt of starting a family and being pregnant; she knew that it was one of her dreams but when she was forced to marry Snape, she didn't know if she was supposed to be pregnant. What if this was a sign telling her that she would never have a normal life no matter what? What if this was a sign letting her know that she would never be a mother?

For the first time since Aurora came to Hogwarts, she entered the Great Hall quietly. Instantly, everyone went silent and watched the young witch walking towards the Gryffindor's table. She didn't bother shutting down the whispers about her; she could hear her name and false rumors that she was pregnant. Of course, she wasn't but they didn't know that.

Aurora sat down in between her brother and Ron, no one in the table dared to say anything to her in fear that she was in a bad mood; and when Aurora Potter-Snape was in a bad mood it was like asking for Death.

She filled her plate with roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and bread; ignoring everyone's stare. It was a couple of minutes later that Aurora was getting annoyed and pissed at everyone. "What?!" she asked slamming her hand on the table causing everyone to jump up- surprised that she made the whole table shake.

Harry looked at his twin, trying to figure out her true emotions. He heard whispers about the real reason Filch took Aurora away during class. They were going to test the girls to see if they were pregnant or not. When he heard about it, Harry couldn't help but feel nervous. He knew that Aurora and Snape were having sex _constantly_ and he would be a liar if he said it didn't disgust him in any way, but he also understood why they were having sex in the first place. His twin and Potion Professor were married and needed to have a child within their first year or else the Ministery would get involved. But that didn't mean that Harry didn't like it one bit. He knew that Aurora always wanted a family- "as big as the Weasley," were the exact words of his twin.

Harry knew that Aurora didn't want one child, she didn't want them to be alone so she wanted a lot of Potters running around. Although, there wasn't a bone in his body that Harry didn't believe that Aurora would be a great mother; she was a natural, but he couldn't say the same for Snape. Throughout his years of being in. Hogwarts, Snape was the worst and in the back of Harry's mind he couldn't shake off the feeling that Snape would be a horrible father to his nieces and nephews. _"So what if Aurora was pregnant? What could he do so that Snape wouldn't harm Aurora's babies?"_ Harry thought to himself.

Slowly, Harry put him hand on top of Aurora's tensed shoulders sliding it towards the back of her neck and making her turn; bring their foreheads together. The Potter twins ignored everyone and everything around them; they just paid attention to each other. Their same colored eyes stared at one another, slowly Aurora's breathing calmed down and steaded. "Always and forever," Harry whispered just for them to hear and his eyes never leaving hers. He was reminding her of his promise he made at her wedding day; he'll always be at her side even if she carried Severus' child.

Closing her eyes, Aurora took another deep breath before shaking her head- telling him that she wasn't pregnant. Harry couldn't help but breathe out in relief but it didn't last long. He looked at Aurora once again and he couldn't help but wonder why she was acting like this? What if- what if she wanted to get pregnant and this was a disappointment to her? He squeezed his forehead closer and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," again Harry whispered that only they could hear.

"Isn't it better this way?" she whispered back, her voice was off- it didn't have her usual mischief tone or her sarcastic one but she sounded tired.

Taking another deep breath, Aurora slowly pulled away from her twin; a forced smile appeared on her face. "You're getting too soft for my liking brother."

Harry knew what she was doing, changing the conversation so that they wouldn't continue it. Although he would go along with her for the time being, he would bring it up once they're alone.

He rolled his eyes, "and you're getting more annoying for my liking little sister."

Harry and Aurora stared at each other for a while before bursting in laughter, both of them smiling and laughing as if they didn't have a secret conversation in front of the entire school. The students watched confused and a little annoyed at the twins; it was obvious that something serious had happened but like every time they laugh it off.

The twins stopped laughing and went back to eating, once again ignoring everyone's stare. It was Fred that took the first step to talk to Aurora and acted like nothing ever happened. Like always, Fred let Aurora know about his and George's latest schemes; both of them eating and laughing- getting more and more pity looks from their fellow housemates._ It would have been better and easier if they were married off,_ they all thought.

Across the room, Snape watched his young wife from the moment she entered. After Aurora left the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey informed Snape about the test. Much like Aurora, he didn't know how to fell; obvious he didn't want Aurora to be pregnant for so many reasons but the main one was that he feared that once Voldemort finds out that he's married to Aurora Potter- one of the children that caused his sudden death in the beginning, he'll demand Severus to bring her to him and have her killed. Severus and Dumbledore do not know how to stop it from happening, ever since Severus and Aurora were married, both of the men tried to come up with any ideas but neither of them have come up with one.

That night, Severus Snape entered his chambers ignoring his wife curled up on their shared bed while reading a book. He went straight to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Throughout his shower, Severus couldn't help but wonder about Aurora and their future together. They weren't allowed to get a divorce and they weren't allowed to cheat not as he would anyway- there wasn't anyone in the world who would want him in that way, so he thought. But anyway, what if after their first or even their second child together Aurora wanted to see someone else in secret? Of course, he understood why she would want to see someone else, they weren't in love or even liked each other. So in a way, it was logical for her to ask to find someone on the side and have sex with them. She was practically forced into this marriage much like him.

Severus closed his eyes and leans against the wall, a new emotion crept inside him as he begins to picture Aurora with someone younger, handsome, someone who wasn't him- someone like Fred Weasley. Of course, he wasn't deaf or blind; Severus heard and knew of the rumors about his wife and the redhead boy; Fred Weasley in love with the young Potter and while Aurora was blind enough to not realize that one of her best friends was in love with her but he knew that she had a small crush on the boy. He heard the whispers of Fred's plan to ask out Aurora the day of announcement and Fred didn't have a chance... well because Aurora had agreed to be_ his _wife- Aurora Snape.

He wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone, but he starting to like the sound of her new name.

Coming out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, Severus walked towards his dresser and once again ignoring his wife. Aurora briefly glanced up from her book to look at Severus' wet body. It was a moment like this that made Aurora question herself if she was mental because watching him in nothing but a towel and water dripping from his scarred body- it turned Aurora on.

She didn't know what made her do it or where the courage came from, but before she could register what was happening- Aurora was standing right behind Severus. Timidly she picked up her hand and slowly began to trace Severus' scar but instantly stopped once she heard his sharp inhale. Aurora waited for any signs that let her know that Severus didn't want this. She waited for him to turn around and slap her hand away, yelling at her to get away from him, telling her that it was Friday- the day where they would have sex. Aurora waited for him to prevent her from doing whatever she was doing; she waited and waited but nothing ever happened. So Aurora begins to trace the scars, very lightly in fear that he would slap her hand away.

Aurora's fingertip was eclectic, they must be, for whenever they touched Severus' skin would tingle in a frenzy of static. As her hands moved over his skin, his body had a transitory paralysis, his mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. Once she finished tracing all of the scars from the back, Aurora went to the front. Surprised to see Severus' eyes closed in what she realized in satisfaction.

Unlike from seconds ago, Aurora took her time in tracing the front scars. Her mind couldn't help but wondered what kind of life did her husband Severus' Snape lived. She doesn't know anything about him and she hasn't figured him out; there wasn't anything around their shared chambers that would let her know about her husband. Aurora wanted to ask, but she knew that he wouldn't tell her anything it was a miracle that he had let her touch him even though it wasn't Friday yet.

In the room that is twilight and shadow, Severus stands close enough for Aurora to breathe in his scent. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her waist and in one gentle pull they touched- her shirt getting wet. Aurora fells his hand in her hair, how he loves the softness, watching it tumble as he releases it. Severus' eyes search Aurora's, looking for something neither of them having an idea of what it was. Then his hand moves down her cheekbones to her lips. And that's when he leans forward, hesitantly almost as if he was scared that she would pull away in disgust or something. But that never happened, instead Aurora met him halfway.

Oddly enough, their body fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. Without breaking the kiss, Severus lifts Aurora right off her feet, carrying her towards the bed, letting her fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. They locked eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another.

Then Severus' all business, undoing her jeans, pulling them off, kissing from Aurora's toes upward, slowly, his hands on her legs, always just a little higher than the kisses. Aurora feels her back arch in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. Her head rocks back against the pillow as he does, the first moan escaping Aurora's lips.

Then before either of them can stop, Severus and Aurora were naked and their skin is moving softly together, like the finest of silk. Aurora feels his hand enter from below moving fast, their tongues entwined in a kiss, and then he's inside, changing her breathing with every thrust, hearing her moans timed to his body. Then all at once Severus stops and kisses from Aurora's breasts to her stomach, his hands light; then he's licking and using his fingers all at once, watching Aurora's reaction, feeling how her legs move, watching her body writhe. Severus tells her that he's going to make her beg for it and Aurora just let out a moan, unable to articulate a response. In seconds he's on her again, fucking her harder, just long enough to intoxicate Aurora's mind before stopping again. If it's begging he wants, he's gonna have to stop long enough for her brain to start working again first...

In the middle of the night, Aurora's head lays onto of Severus' chest as one his arms wrapped around her waist and the other one slowly stroking her arm while their legs entwined together. Neither of them talked, both of them catching them breathes after going at it four times.

Both of their minds in different places yet in the same directions; _their future children._

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey informed you that I'm not pregnant," Aurora said breaking the silence between them.

Severus' fingers slowed down a little, "yes."

It was a short reply, something that Aurora completely expected. She hummed, once again tracing his scars. Like before, neither of them talked until Aurora broke the silence with her question. "Are you disappointed?"

This time, Severus stopped stroking her skin and she felt him tensed up. When he didn't reply Aurora glanced up at him and put her chin on his chest. He was staring at her with a weird expression before covering it up with his usual look. Severus rolled his eyes, "of course not... You and I both know we don't _want or need _that to happen."

**Silence.** An awful, tensed, and an awkward silence filled them. Severus was watching Aurora, trying to figure out what she was thinking and feeling.

"Is there a potion that can prevent me from getting pregnant?"

Severus didn't know where she was going with this but he wanted to find out. He arched his eyebrow at her, "the ministry would know that I did..."

Aurora cut him off, "have you thought about giving me a potion that would stop me from getting pregnant?"

It wasn't a question more of a statement, it took Severus a moment to nod his head. In his mind it sounded right, it seemed logical something that had to happen. Preventing the young Potter to get pregnant by him had always been one of Severus' main goals in this marriage but hearing it coming out of her mouth... well it didn't sound so logical but selfish.

Aurora didn't say anything, once again she didn't know what to think or feel. Of course, Severus wouldn't want her to carry his children but what other choice did she have? When Aurora agreed to be his wife, she agreed to be the mother of his children so that meant that she had to get pregnant by him. Aurora also knew that Severus didn't like her, he would always agree with her over little things so it shouldn't be a surprise that he thought about preventing her to get pregnant... but why did she feel so _hurt? Betrayed? Angry? _

Without saying a word, Aurora left the comfort and warmth of Severus and walked straight to the bathroom. Severus watched Aurora leave and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside her mind? Why was she acting so strangely? Was she having second thoughts about this marriage? Did she not want to his children? Perhaps she wanted someone younger to be the father of her children? Or maybe she just didn't want him?

Severus tightened his fist and glared at the bathroom door, _"but of course. Aurora wouldn't want me, she'll be too ashamed to tell anyone that I, Severus Snape was the father of her children," _he bitterly thought.

However, unknown to him Aurora was on the other side of the bathroom thinking something similar. She sighed before wiping a fallen tear from her face, _"does he hate me so much that he thought of preventing me from getting pregnant? Would he even acknowledge them as his own? Perhaps he'll be ashamed that I was the mother to his children?" _


	9. Chapter8

chapter eight: professor Umbridge

It had been overcast since she had woken. At first, she assumed that it was too early to be up, the light hardly penetrated the dark fabric of her shelter, but then she turned to her left side she had found that her estranged husband wasn't there. A deep sighed escaped her lips, the conversation from last night returned to her making her moody. Severus had thought of a way to prevent her from getting pregnant, but wasn't that a wise decision? Being one of the main targets of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, made her life a living hell. She shouldn't be selfish and stupid to bring a child in the world, for Merlin sakes, there's a possibility that she wouldn't live to see the next day let alone to see herself in maternity clothes.

Aurora lazily got up from her bed and made her way towards the bathroom. Without saying a word, she stood there looking at herself in the mirror, sunken eyes staring back at her. Pale skin, her hair was frizzed, and she was in her years-old pajamas, showing off her flat stomach. Her right hand slowly made it's way to her stomach, but immediately Aurora stopped herself. Her hands went into a tight ball making her fingernails dig into her palm. She's not pregnant and when she is, her babies will face the same fate as she and her twin brother. They'll be hunted down by the Dark Lord and his nasty followers until one of them is dead.

"Would he protect us?" Aurora whispered, thinking about her husband. Would Severus protect them, she wouldn't mind that he let her get killed but at least he should protect the baby. They weren't at fault for anything, they're innocent in all of this so why should they pay the price of something beyond their control? She should make Severus promise to protect the baby and let her die, as long as her baby was okay Aurora wouldn't mind dying.

But would he? Would Severus even care about the baby or her? Would her dying free him? She knows that he didn't want this, neither of them did, but they made a choice- a vow and they cannot break it. No matter how desperately they both wanted too.

Or would he try to protect them both? Would he kill for her and their child? Would he take them away, far away from all of this? Was he who she thinks he is? Or was there much more than greasy hair, hooked nose, grumpy professor? That can't be, he isn't this hero type. There isn't a secret person hiding behind his grumpiness. It was just. . . Severus Snape the man that was forced to marry the girl who lived and he wouldn't do anything to save her when the time comes . . . her or her baby.

"With all due respect, professor but I don't think that's none of your business." Aurora looked at Professor Umbridge with the most disliked expression. As Aurora was walking the hallway, Professor Umbridge spotted her and called her over. Of course, Aurora didn't want to but she had no choice but to listen to the Professors of Hogwarts, even if it's the most disliked Professor. When she was in front of Umbridge, the pink dressed Witch didn't waste time in asking Aurora why was she the only one not pregnant yet? At first, Aurora was shocked that Umbridge would ask such a question and out in the opened but then she was angry that she would ask that. Aurora knew that Umbridge's question wasn't out of pure curiosity.

Umbridge didn't drop her honey smile, instead, it grew bigger. "But of course, it's my business dear. After all, I am still Senior Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic."

"Are you and Severus not doing your weekly activities?" Aurora clenched her fist tightly together, biting the inside of her lip, and giving her one of her famous deadly glares. Oh, how badly she wanted to hit this toad-like bitch. But if she did, Aurora would get in serious trouble or worse . . . expelled.

Aurora took a deep, steady breath trying to calm her anger but the more she looked at the woman in front of her, it was hard to do so. Her face softened, letting out a low laugh as she shook her head. "Oh Professor, if you wanted to know if Snape fucks me-"

"What your language," Umbridge cut Aurora off with a sharp tone only making the teenage witch chuckle.

Aurora shrugs her shoulder, looking at Umbridge with a mischief expression. "Sorry Professor, but to answer your question. _My _husband and I do our weekly activities, as you put it. But for me not being pregnant yet, well that's another whole different thing. Perhaps it's not my time."

"Just know you only have a year-"

Aurora rudely cut her off. "I know we have a year. But it's only been a month, Professor." Aurora's green eyes stared at Umbridge's brown ones. "Thank you for caring so much about my well-being, Professor. I'll keep in mind, that you're thinking so much for my unborn child." Aurora had to hold in her laugh as Umbridge's face turned a deep red and her hands tightly held onto her wand. For a split second, Aurora was certain that Umbridge was going to use her wand on her but since they were both on Hogwarts ground, Umbridge wouldn't so carelessly do anything to ruin her reputation or the reputation of the Ministry.

Aurora walked away from Umbridge, however, as she was halfway. "Aurora," Umbridge called out and Aurora stopped but she didn't turn around. "Tell your brother he shouldn't say lies." Without saying anything, Aurora walks away from Umbridge and continued her walk through the empty hallways of Hogwarts. Her mind went back to the conversation she just had with Umbridge and something wasn't sitting well with her. What did she mean by her comment about her twin? Did she do anything to him? And if she did, Aurora wouldn't forgive those who hurt him or anyone she cares about.

"Well, well isn't it Mrs. Snape," the Fat Lady, guardian of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts Castle, said. "How's the marriage life?" her smirk irked Aurora to no end if only she could smack her silly Aurora would like that very much.

The teenager rolled her green eyes and sighed, "just open up, would you?" The Fat Lady clicked her tongue, started down at Aurora with an annoyed expression, "marriage made you grumpy, Mrs. Snape." Aurora bit her lip, not wanting to have a verbal fight with a mere painting. "Just this once," the portrait of the Fat Lady swung backward and Aurora entered through the hole.

Aurora stands at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. She smiles finding Neville sitting before his cactus, using a quill pen, he surgically prods once of it's pulsating boils- which promptly erupts with thick green stink sap, covering his face. Aurora shook her head while he grimaces, and then sighs. And just beyond him are the Weasley twins, Fred and George, flank Neigel, a young second-year.

Fred holds a bright orange candy box, both he and George are focused intently on Nigel, slowly chewing and turning chartreuse. Beyond them, Aurora sees yet another of the Weasly's victims in various forms of distress: nosebleeds, dizziness, violent sneezing, and one was unconsciousness. "Oh, now he's feeling it" Fred exclaims and Nigel looks alarmed. "Get it? Skiving snack boxes."

George nods looking positively happy, "sweets to make you ill!"

Fred claps Nigel's shoulders, a big smile appears on his face. "Get out of class whenever you like."

Aurora chuckles making everyone turn to her, "AURORA!" Fred gets up and makes his way towards the young witch. He brings her into a hug, "missed you at breakfast," he mumbled against her hair. When she didn't reply to him, he pulled away. His brown eyes intensely stared down at her, he was trying to see what was wrong with her. It was noticeable that she wasn't in a happy mood and he wanted to know who was the person to make her feel down so that he can pull a nasty prank on them for making her sad.

She shrugged her shoulders, "wasn't hungry." Fred narrowed his eyes at her, she wasn't one to skip breakfast, like ever, so he knew that something was happening with her. Ignoring his stare, Aurora turned to the boys behind her. "Would you like one?" George asked, offering her one of the orange candies.

Aurora snickered, "no thanks, I don't feel like being sick right now." She turns to Fred, sweetly smiles at him before fully pull away from him. She made her way towards her twin and their friends.

"I'm not asking you to write all of it for me, just ... most of it." Ron looked at Hermione and she sighed. "Alright, I'll do the introduction, but that's all." Aurora shook her head, knowing Hermione, she was going to do the whole thing. "Hermione you are honestly the most wonderful person I've-" Aurora softly laughed at the pair, while Ron was trying so hard to sweet talk Hermione he didn't notice the noticeable blush on their friend's cheeks.

Aurora approached the fireplace, where Harry sits doing his homework. She narrows her eyes when he instinctively has the raw back of his hand to his mouth. Aurora is instantly maternal. "What's wrong with your hand?" she asked, sitting next to him.

Harry quickly tries to hide it, "nothing." Aurora's raised her eyebrow, not believing him what-so-ever. Harry knew that look and he knew that he better show her or else she'll make a big deal of it. Well, a bigger one after she sees his hand. Harry sighs, holds out his hand. "The other hand," Harry swallows, he reluctantly complies.

Aurora's eyes widen in shocked but then anger replaced it. Harry never has seen his twin look that way, her eyes flashed with indignance and anger, much like lightning on a pitch-black night. He couldn't recognize her anymore, his sister he used to know was gone, and it was all because of those words imprinted in his hand.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron's comment made Harry turn away from his twin. Hermione and Ron were staring at his hand. "You've got to tell Dumbledore," Hermione said, her eyes were wide in horror.

Harry covered his hand, he looked at his quiet sister before turning to their friend, looking at them uneasily. "No, I mean... Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. Anyways I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction."

Before either Ron or Hermione could say anything, Aurora stood up from the chair with a blank expression. The trio silently watched as the young witch turned around, everyone stirred clear out of her way and made her way towards the exit of the common room. Harry narrowed his eyes at first but then his eyes widen when he sees her pulling out her wand, "I'm going to murder that bitch," Aurora sneered.

"Stop her!" Harry yelled out and without asking any questions Fred put his hands around Aurora's waist, preventing her from going any further and George took away her wand. As she was struggling against Fred's hold she was yelling out at them. "I swear to every deity in the world if you don't let me go and give me back my wand I'M GOING TO HURT YOU ALL!"

Harry went in front of Aurora, putting his hands on her face making her look at him. "Aurora, please stop this," his voice was tender but firm. His comment only made her angier.

"Stop this?" she glared at him. "That bloody fucken toad bitch is torturing you and you want me to do nothing? Fuck no! I'm going to bloody murder her! HOW DARE SHE HARM YOU! HOW DARE SHE! I'M GOING TO TORTURE HER SLOWLY BEFORE MARKING HER UGLY MUSHROOM BODY THEN I'M GOING TO TAKE MY TIME PEELING OFF HER SKIN, PIECE BY PIECE AND WHEN THEY'RE NOTHING THERE I'M GOING TO PUT IT ALL BACK AND DO IT AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL SHE'S BEGGING ME TO STOP BUT I WON'T. I'LL CONTINUE UNTIL SHE LEARNS SHE WAS FUCKEN STUPID FOR MARKING YOU!"

They were all staring at her with a mixed expression: horror and shock. They all knew that Aurora had a creative imagination, especially towards who harmed her loved ones but to hear her say all of that, well they didn't know how to respond. This wasn't their Aurora this was someone else, someone who that haven't seen and they were all glad that they weren't the ones who she was angry at.

Harry swallowed, his mouth went dried hearing his sister's plan for Umbridge. He just hopes that she doesn't do it because if she does, well she'll be sent to Azkaban for life! He gently wipes away the fallen tears from her cheek, "The time will come, dear sister but right now we can't do anything." Her green eyes blazed into his, "whatever is going on here. . . with her, with the Ministry and everything, it isn't simple." He caressed her cheek, "we need a plan before attacking. And besides, you're married now. To a professor. You have to think of him now."

The laugh she gave out, send chills down their spines. "If you think for a second that I would put someone's else wellbeing before yours... dear brother you do not know me at all." Aurora intensely stared at her brother's green eyes, "I won't do anything right now. But I promise you and to everyone here, I will make her pay. I'll make her pay ten times worse than what she already owes."


End file.
